No diré que es amor
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ser amable con Deidara porque Sasori está mal no significa que lo amo; Lo sé. Pero es impropio de ti, Itachi; ¡Yo no lo amo!; Quiero que te alejes de él, Uchiha; Ya te dije no es amor, yo... amo a alguien más. Ahora lo sé.
1. Comportamiento extraño

Hola sempais :D, bienvenidos a mi fic. He estado últimamente trabada con hacer un intento de ItaDei que sinceramente, no ha querido salir a la luz ¬¬UU, pero en uno de mis "momentos especiales" se me ocurrió esto... No sé si se le puede considerar mi shounen ai de ItaDei más... ¿inocente XP? No encuentro la palabra, en una relación amistosa pero ligeramente romántica de ambos eweUU porque la verdad, se me antoja como que será SasoDei e KisaIta, pero con los choques de la pareja ItaDei.

En fin... Espero que lo disfruten :D

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío ustedes jamás habrían conocido a los Akatsuki XP jejeje, broma :D**

* * *

><p>No diré que es amor.<p>

1.

.

.

_¿Tienes miedo? _

_La simple pregunta le helaba la sangre. ¿Cómo podría sentir miedo? Su corazón había soportado muchos dolores pasados, aflicciones que quemaban su garganta por las noches. No sentir absolutamente nada por nadie ahí,… Solo así se podía mantener a salvo. Hasta ahora lo había logrado, manteniendo selladas tras sus labios las palabras que tanto le daban vueltas por las oscuras noches en la guarida. Él era un poderoso criminal. Era el frío e inmutable Itachi Uchiha, prodigio –y al mismo tiempo, asesino– de la familia a la que una vez perteneció. _

_Miró nuevamente aquellos ojos azules, tan brillantes como el cielo en los soleados días de verano. No sentía ni pizca de vergüenza ó miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus cabellos rubios le caían sobre el rostro y cubrían la mitad de su cara, la mitad de su sonrisa provocativa. Itachi todavía sentía un curioso hormigueo ahí donde las yemas de los dedos del otro le acariciaban el rostro. _

_La brisa que le había causado tanto frío ahora estaba muy lejos. El susurro del viento al mover las hojas de los árboles quedó apagado por el zumbido en sus orejas. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un cobarde?_

_–¿Tienes miedo, Itachi?– susurro el rubio con una sonrisa picarona, y un destello de excitación cubrió sus ojos. El moreno tragó saliva. _

_–Dei…da...ra…_

_–Chst. _

_Puso los dedos índice y medio sobre los labios del pelinegro. Itachi los miró y luego volvió la mirada a Deidara. Su respiración movía ligeramente los cabellos del pelinegro. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquel roce, aquel choque de sus labios contra los otros: Cálidos, deseados, se atrevería a decir cariñosos. Le provocaban emociones que hace años no sostenía dentro, algo olvidado. _

_Itachi abrió los ojos. Deidara lo imitó. En el silencio supieron la respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido formulada…_

**.**

**.**

El pergamino estaba en sus manos y sus ojos cafés resplandecieron de orgullo al ver la sangre que corría a sus pies. Sabía que era la cosa más sencilla de todas eso de recuperar el pergamino de la aldea de la Cascada, pero había esperado que los enemigos demostraran un poco más de capacidad y lo entretuvieran lo suficiente como para que el largo viaje de la guarida a la aldea hubiese valido la pena. Pero no. Se había aburrido bastante.

A su lado otro hombre pereció producto de las explosiones de su compañero. No se tomo la molestia de mirarlo, pero sabía que el rubio caía desde su pájaro de arcilla en las alturas y aterrizaba con habilidad en el piso, luciendo su larga cabellera rubia y levantando la cabeza, asomando una sonrisa orgullosa.

–¿Lo ha visto, Sasori no danna?– preguntó con voz altiva, mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía todavía más –Mi arte ha alcanzado su máxima expresión, hum.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, fingiendo que apenas si había notado la presencia de su compañero.

–¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso?– preguntó mientras se erguía y sonreía burlonamente –¿Sigues llamando _arte_ a tus explosiones?

Deidara frunció el ceño.

–Podría llamar a sus marionetas arte, danna, puesto que a usted lo considero también como un artista, hum– hizo una inclinación de cabeza, que más bien se vio burlona –Pero por supuesto, jamás podré decir que son _arte verdadero, _hum. Porque son las cosas efímeras, (como una explosión) la _verdadera _esencia del arte.

Al pelirrojo se le contorsionaron un poco sus finos rasgos ante el comentario de su alumno. ¡Qué maleducado era! Y sin embargo, resultaba mejor que estar con aquella senil serpiente. Sasori volvió a sonreír.

–¿Cómo podrían ser tus burdas explosiones un símbolo de _arte verdadero_, mocoso?

–¡¿Eh? ¡Mira quién habla! El señorito de las marionetas, hum.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció en el instante. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

–Eres un negado– terminó Sasori. El menor frunció el ceño.

–Me has quitado la palabra de la boca, hum.

–Hmph. ¿Tendré que hacer que entiendas a golpes, Deidara?

–El que necesita una buena zurra es usted, Sasori no danna, hum.

Sasori metió el pergamino en su capa, sacó otro e invocó a un par de marionetas. Deidara sacó de sus bolsas atadas en la cintura un poco de arcilla, las bocas de sus manos hicieron ruidos de excitación.

–Siempre he querido medir mi arte frente al tuyo, danna, hum.

–A mí eso no me interesa. Pero ya es tiempo de que te enseñe la belleza del arte eterno y la superioridad que tiene sobre algo tan absurdo como tus explosiones.

Las discusiones de arte entre ambos eran muy comunes. Algunos ninjas heridos gravemente los miraban incrédulos mientras los artistas de Akatsuki se atacaban, tanto verbal como físicamente. Uno de ellos se arrastró por el camino, esperando poder enviar un mensaje a refuerzos para que vinieran y acabaran con los Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto Deidara creó un pájaro de arcilla y salto sobre el lomo, emprendiendo el vuelo mientras arrojaba arañas de arcilla.

–¡Eh!– gritó Sasori mientras destruía todas éstas –¿Quién te ha dicho que te puedes marchar?

–¡Digamos que me he cansado de su arte, hum!– gritó Deidara mientras continuaba con su ataque, destruyendo los cuerpos de los ninjas de la aldea de la Cascada que todavía estaban en el piso.

–¿Más explosiones? Deidara…– comentó Sasori con una sonrisa, mientras hacía gráciles movimientos y acababa con las bombas –¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu supuesto arte ha caído en un cliché?

Pasaron unos minutos. Una de las marionetas de Sasori fue destruida.

–¡Tsk!– gruñó Sasori mientras esquivaba otra araña. Escuchó la carcajada de Deidara, incluso a pesar de la altura que los separaba.

–¡Una menos!– exclamó el rubio –¡Espero que no haya sido una de sus favoritas, danna, hum!

–¡Baja y pelea, Deidara! ¡No seas un cobarde!

–¡EH!– gritó Deidara, con un tic en el ojo y frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrió burlonamente –Lo dice usted que siempre se esconde en Hiruko, espiando y atacando desde las sombras, hum.

–¡Le dice ciego al sordo!

Deidara sonrió todavía más.

–Me lo estás poniendo más dificil de lo que creía, hum.

Un halcón salió volando de entre los árboles. Sasori lo miró un segundo, dándose cuenta de que el animal llevaba una bandera color rojo. Deidara aprovechó la ocasión para que una de las arañas cayera cerca de donde el pelirrojo.

–¡KATSU!

Sasori atrajo la marioneta hacia sí, y ésta se interpuso entre la bomba y su cuerpo. La fuerza del impacto entre ambas le hizo retroceder y dar ligeros traspiés en su intento de no ir de camino al suelo. Sus hilos de chakra desaparecieron y volteó a ver al rubio, que permanecía ignorante del ave.

–¡DEIDARA!– gritó Sasori. El rubio tomó su grito como señal de "pedir tiempo" y rió a carcajada limpia, otorgándose una victoria precipitadamente –¡El halcón, mata al animal!

Deidara paró en seco al escuchar eso y se giró la cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver el halcón, sorprendido por la orden repentina de su maestro. Antes de poder decir nada, una shuriken fue lanzada en su dirección. Hizo que el pájaro en el que iba montado realizara una acrobacia en el aire, sosteniéndose de la arcilla para no perder el equilibrio.

Entonces, desde las alturas notó como tres escuadrones de ninjas se dirigían hacia ellos. Bufó, molesto. Luego, recupero un poco de su entusiasmo al pensar que sería un entretenimiento más antes de regresar a la guarida, a su aburrida y rutinaria vida.

Los ninjas llegaron a su dirección. Y otra batalla comenzó.

**. . .**

La sangre corría por el camino. Deidara tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, su ave había terminado en el suelo, a unos metros de ambos Akatsuki. Ya casi no le quedaba arcilla. A su lado, Sasori había envenenado a otro ninja más. Ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar una sola marioneta, y eso frustraba a Deidara, porque él se había gastado tanto en su conflicto de temperamentos artísticos y la primera batalla y ahora le quedaba muy poca.

Sasori le dio una patada a un ninja en el estomago y sonrió victorioso, mientras que Deidara lanzaba otra araña de arcilla y la hacía explotar. Deberían de retirarse. De repente, un ninja logró conectar un golpe en su mentón y lo empujo hacia un lado, tirando en el proceso a Sasori.

–¡Idiota!– gritó el pelirrojo cuando cayó de costado. Deidara maldijo por lo bajo, volviendo a crear una pájaro pequeño y arrojándolo contra el ninja que le había golpeado, haciéndole explotar.

–¡Maldito!– gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie. Sasori imitándole justo un segundo después.

Diez ninjas los tenían acorralados y otros veinte salían de la espesura del bosque. Deidara golpeó a uno de los ninjas en el estomago y lo arrojó hacia atrás. En ese mismo instante, otro ninja se arrojó sobre el rubio por la espalda.

–¡Cuidado, Deidara!– Sasori tomo del brazo al enemigo y tiró de él para que el ninja cayera al suelo. Sintió un tirón en la capa de Akatsuki cuando el sujeto le quito el pergamino –¡Dame eso, idiota!– gritó mientras lo cogía y luego usaba su katana para asesinar al ninja. Deidara se giraba y eliminaba a otros dos ninjas.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Uno de los ninjas que venían de entre los arbustos, enorme y gordo, comenzó a hacer unos sellos, justo cuando Sasori trataba de volver a meter el pergamino en su capa, éste empezó a iluminarse, se desplegó y una serie de símbolos empezaron a cubrir la mano de Sasori, hasta el hombro, luego la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Sasori parecía ser el pergamino, con el cuerpo lleno de una extraña escritura. Se había quedado inmóvil, con una mueca sorprendida en el rostro.

Deidara se quedó mirando a su maestro. La boca del pelirrojo estaba abierta y de ella salía un gemido doloroso. Deidara no supo qué hacer cuando el pelirrojo cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Deidara notó como incluso sus ojos cafés parecían estar entintados.

–¡SASORI!– gritó el rubio. Se acercó y pateo el pergamino lejos de su maestro, pero el cambio no se produjo. Los ninjas estaban demasiado cerca, y Deidara supo que tendría que irse ó ahí yacerían ambos artistas.

Con lo último que le quedaba de arcilla, Deidara creó varias bombas de arcilla y las arrojó a la cara de sus enemigos. Cuando éstas explotaron, Deidara se agachó y recogió el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, corrió hasta donde se había quedado el resto de la avecilla dónde había volado durante la discusión de arte. Echando a Sasori sobre su hombro, hizo que la arcilla empezara a brillar. A punto de explotar, Deidara se convirtió en una nube de humo y desapareció junto con su maestro.

Re apareció en otro punto del bosque. Tiró al suelo a Sasori y se hinco a su lado.

–¡SASORI!– gritó, mirando de arriba abajo a su maestro. El cuerpo de él aún seguía teniendo aquellos peculiares símbolos –¡SASORI NO DANNA, HUM!

Los ojos del pelirrojo se habían vueltos blancos y de un momento a otro el cuerpo del pelirrojo empezó a tener espasmos. Deidara miraba de un lado a otro. ¿Sasori podía tener eso? ¡Era una marioneta! ¿Qué había pasado? Todo era culpa de aquel pergamino. Pero… ¡Qué iba a hacer él!

–¡Sasori no danna!– gritó Deidara, al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras levantaba a Sasori del suelo y lo zarandeaba con fuerza para que reaccionara, sin éxito –¡Despierte! ¡Vamos, despierte!

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gemido, que en realidad, le pareció más como si Sasori hubiese gritado y su voz se hubiera ahogado antes de poder llegar más alto.

0*0*0

La lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y él la recibía, casi gustoso. Aquellos días, el agua que caía del cielo parecía llevarse, arrastrar sus penas… Ó así le gustaba pensar a él. Había estado fuera de la guarida durante las últimas cinco horas, mirando el cielo oscurecerse y los truenos ser los únicos que iluminaban las grisáceas nubes. En las inmediaciones de la cueva donde ahora Akatsuki se alojaba, él se mantenía sentado en una roca, esperando un no sé qué.

Su día había estado como cualquier otro. Había despertado, cambiado, desayunado y sentado a leer durante la mañana. En la tarde había ido a recoger unas setas para una medicina que ayudaba bastante a sus ojos y no había vuelto a regresar a la guarida durante el resto del día. Encontró un tranquilo claro y se sentó en aquella roca, mirando la nada, a veces cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente, fingiendo que sentía una paz que realmente no tenía dentro.

Aunque debía confesar que aquel silencio era realmente bien recibido. La suave brisa le acarició la piel y removió sus cabellos hacia su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados durante el último par de minutos, escuchaba atentamente el susurro de los árboles. Abrió los ojos. Una familia de conejos se refugiaba en su madriguera. Frunció el ceño.

Eran cuatro conejos. El grande era gris, el mediano color negro con manchas blancas. Y dos conejos completamente negros. Una familia. A Itachi, aquella palabra se le antojaba tan dolorosa que…

Entre las sombras y los arbustos se escuchó crujir una rama, e Itachi inmediatamente sacó un kunai y apuntó en aquella dirección. Alerta, forzó un poco la vista para divisar algo. Vio salir dos sombras, sorprendentemente conocidas.

–Deidara– dijo en un susurro, mientras bajaba el kunai y parpadeaba sorprendido.

El rubio había pasado uno de los brazos de Sasori sobre sus hombros sosteniendo su mano con la suya, y sostenía el resto del peso del pelirrojo pasándole una de las manos en la cintura. El rubio jadeaba, mantenía el ceño fruncido y miró a Itachi.

–¿Qué esperas para ayudarme, hum?– casi gritó Deidara, dando traspiés. Itachi no dejaba de mirar la cabeza gacha del pelirrojo –¡Reacciona, idiota!

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y guardando el kunai se acercó a ambos artistas. Pasó el otro brazo del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros y ayudó a Deidara a llevar a Sasori a la guarida. En el camino, notó las extrañas marcas que Sasori tenía pintadas en las manos, desde las yemas de los dedos hasta la muñeca, e Itachi entonces notó como también estaba marcado el cuello y rostro.

No se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado.

0*0*0

Kakuzu salió de la habitación junto a Pein. Ambos estaban completamente serios, sus frentes perladas por el sudor del esfuerzo. Deidara se puso de pie casi de un salto e Itachi que se había mantenido de brazos cruzados, dio un par de pasos hacia delante, mirando con detenimiento a los recién llegados.

–¿Cómo está Sasori no danna, hum?– preguntó Deidara. Kakuzu lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

–Estará bien– dijo con voz taciturna –Pero aquel pergamino por poco lo mata. Unos minutos que no llegaras a tiempo y no habríamos podido hacer nada.

Pein miró a Deidara con el rinnegan brillando.

–¿Me podrías decir qué fue lo que pasó?– preguntó con su característica voz grave y cortante. Deidara lo miró y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Itachi permaneció mirándolos a ambos.

–No lo sé, hum– contestó el rubio con sinceridad –Sasori no danna había recuperado el pergamino y de repente… un sujeto hizo unos sellos y entonces el pergamino envolvió a danna con aquellas extrañas marcas, hum.

Pein se quedo callado. Kakuzu no supo qué decir. Itachi se adelantó.

–¿Perdieron el pergamino, entonces?– preguntó con voz tajante. Deidara lo miró de manera furibunda.

–No te tienes que quedar si lo que menos te preocupa es la salud de Sasori no danna, hum.

Itachi lo ignoró.

–Supongo que no importa. Las pérdidas pudieron ser mucho peores si Sasori hubiese muerto– dijo Pein, suspirando. Los Akatsuki se sorprendieron del lado _humanista _del líder –Lamentablemente, tendrá que estar en cama dos semanas, sino es que más…

–Konan podría encargarse de descifrar aquellos extraños símbolos en el cuerpo de Sasori– sugirió Deidara.

–¿Lo tiene en todo el cuerpo?– preguntó Itachi.

–Sí– contestó Kakuzu, frunciendo el ceño –Ahora sí parece una _verdadera marioneta. _

Itachi se quedo callado, Deidara miró a Kakuzu como si fuera a lanzarle veneno por los ojos.

–Deja de burlarte, Kakuzu– ordeno el líder –La situación se puede volver un poco más delicada de lo que es ahora si continúas así.

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros.

–Era una manera de decir que ahora Sasori no se puede mover por sí solo– se defendió –Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por estar al pendiente de sus necesidades básicas.

–Sí– contestó Deidara, sarcásticamente –Es una suerte, hum.

Itachi consideró que ya no tenía por qué estar ahí, así que dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo no dejaba de recordar cómo Deidara había defendido a Sasori en aquellos momentos, y ni mencionar lo preocupado que se veía por el estado del pelirrojo. El rubio era quizá el único capaz de preocuparse por alguno de la caótica organización y eso era una extraña y tierna capacidad. Ó quizá no era el único, pero era el que lo demostraba más abiertamente.

Itachi era de los que pensaban que demostrar los sentimientos a manera tan deliberada, podía ser peligroso, en especial si se trataba de un criminal. Sin embargo, había que admitir que Deidara era más bien… introvertido, hasta que de arte se trataba. Aquella impulsividad era mera forma de ser.

El Uchiha se metió a su habitación y recostó en su cama. Miró el techo durante indeterminado tiempo, y solo hasta que la guarida quedo sumida en un completo silencio, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y pensar en dormir.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando sus ojos se abrieron en las penumbras. Tenía en la cabeza un extraño impulso de ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto. A juzgar por lo oscuro que estaba todavía sería madrugada. Agudizó el oído, pero no escucho absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que su pierna derecha se entumeció por no moverse. Al fin, decidió sentarse y frotarse la cara con las manos. Intentó localizar el pensamiento que lo había despertado, se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Deidara. Y Sasori tendido en la cama de su propia habitación.

Se puso de pie y salió con pasos sigilosos. Se acercó hasta la habitación de Sasori, donde por debajo de la puerta notaba una luz de lámpara. Toco quedamente la puerta.

–¿Quién?– preguntó la voz de Deidara. Por alguna razón a Itachi se le encogió el estomago.

–¿Puedo pasar?– susurro. Deidara se quedó en silencio, e Itachi prefirió tomar eso como un "sí". Abrió un poco la puerta, solo para que su cuerpo pudiese atravesar el umbral de la habitación. Deidara lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sentado en flor de loto en el suelo, al lado de Sasori, que todavía tenía el cuerpo completamente lleno de esos símbolos.

–¿Qué quieres, Itachi?– preguntó Deidara, de forma déspota. Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí y se mantuvo parado, examinando las ojeras que crecían debajo de los celestes ojos del rubio.

–Quería saber cómo estaba– se limitó a contestar.

–Pues no ha cambiado en nada, hum.

Hubo un silencio. Itachi caminó en dirección a la mesa donde Sasori dejaba sus marionetas y se recargó en él, rato después sentándose encima, sin dejar de observar a Deidara. El rubio había pasado los primeros minutos mirándolo, como si lo estuviera examinando, pero ahora cabeceaba contra la cama de Sasori. Itachi sintió repentina compasión hacia el chico.

–¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Deidara?– preguntó en un susurro. Deidara se obligó a levantar la mirada.

–¿Por qué te interesa, hum?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–No es normal que uno de nosotros esté tan al pendiente de otro– se limitó a responder –Y en realidad, dudo que sea una buena idea demostrar que lo _quieres. _

Ante este comentario, Deidara levantó la mirada contra el Uchiha, ligeramente sonrojado.

–Yo no lo quiero, hum.

Itachi sonrió burlonamente, pero se quedo callado. No quería tener problemas con el rubio… Más de los que ya tenía.

–En fin…– susurro el pelinegro –Supongo que deberías descansar. Que Sasori no pueda ir a ninguna misión no significa que tú…

–Yo sabré lo que me hago o no, Uchiha– interrumpió el rubio –En todo caso, tú no tienes por qué estar aquí, hum.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió.

0*0*0

Era quizá haber pasado cinco noches seguidas desvelándose que Deidara estaba perdiendo la razón. Ahora estaba recostado en su cama, dando vueltas. No lograba comprender el por qué Itachi había estado yendo a visitar a Sasori durante su… lapsus de problemas. El pelirrojo todavía no abría los ojos, y costaba creer que siguiera vivo, las marcas en su cuerpo todavía no se desvanecían, pero Kakuzu había dicho que no tardarían en desaparecer.

Pensando en Sasori no podía evitar traer a la mente a Itachi. Sinceramente, el pelinegro se había comportado de una manera muy amigable con él y se había preocupado por Sasori. De no ser por ellos dos, el pelirrojo pasaría todo el día solo, sin que ningún Akatsuki diera una vuelta ó se asomara siquiera a su alcoba.

Deidara volvió a acomodarse en su cama. En alguna parte de su ser sentía que no debía dejar a Itachi solo con Sasori. El Uchiha se había estado preocupado mucho por estar presente estas últimas noches. Y ahora incluso se había ofrecido a quedarse solo con el pelirrojo.

El rubio no podía creer que fuera el Itachi que conocía y, que a propósito, odiaba. Permaneció dando vueltas de un lado a otro, no podía conciliar el sueño. Dos horas después por fin cerró los ojos y se durmió.

0*0*0

Según Itachi, todos buscaban la manera de no sentirse solos. Incluso criminales como ellos debían de tener a alguien a quién recurrir. Deidara tenía a Sasori, y después de esto, el pelirrojo debería de darse cuenta de que si necesitaba un momento para confiar en alguien, ese debía de ser Deidara.

Itachi, sin embargo, ni siquiera con Kisame podría sentirse conectado. Mucho menos con otro miembro de la organización. Era extremadamente dificil hablarles a personas que sinceramente, querrías repeler.

El Uchiha no era malo. _No era un criminal. _Todo lo que había hecho, había sido para asegurar la paz en Konoha, para no ver más sangre, para que no se derrumbara el hogar de Sasuke… Tenía que haberlo matado, pero no había podido.

Seguía mirando a Sasori. La verdad es que sentía tristeza por lo que le había pasado, sea lo que sea que le hubiera hecho aquel pergamino, porque en esos instantes le recordaba a cuando Sasuke enfermaba y tenía que pasar el día recostado, rogándole a Itachi que se quedara y leyera sobre la historia de su aldea. Por supuesto, sabía que Sasori no querría que le leyeran, como a un niño pequeño. Pero el hecho de haber recordado a su hermano y estar sentado al lado de la cama del pelirrojo le producía una extraña sensación de querer hablarle como un día lo había hecho con Sasuke.

Lo miró unos segundos. Era increíble pensar si quiera que Sasori le llevara casi 13 años de diferencia y se veía… al menos 5 años menos que él.

–Sé que de poder rehusar mi compañía en estos momentos, lo harías…– susurro Itachi, sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo –Pero… si estás escuchando… Si puedes saber todo lo que ha estado haciendo Deidara por ti los últimos días… (Además de pensar que es una estupidez) creo que tú lo agradecerías…Después de todo, debes de tener un lado bueno… Al parecer, todos lo tenemos.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio del pelirrojo.

La mañana comenzaba a aclararse e Itachi salió de la habitación con pasos sigilosos. Sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas que nunca y por supuesto, se sentía cansado. Cerró la puerta quedamente, necesitaba una taza de café. Al salir se sorprendió de ver ahí a Deidara. El rubio lo observaba, recargado en la pared del pasillo, había alzado una ceja.

–Sasori está bien– dijo Itachi, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado. Deidara se separó de la pared.

–Ya sé– respondió Deidara, mirándolo todavía de manera inquisitiva.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, aumentado por el silencio en el que estaba sumido el resto de la guarida.

–Bien…– susurro Deidara, mirando a todas partes, al parecer incómodo. Itachi esperó a que continuara –Debes estar cansado, hum.

–En realidad…No– contestó Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Vaya!– exclamó Deidara, con una sonrisa –¡Debes ser más resistente de lo que me he permitido creer, hum!

Deidara estaba tratando de sonar amable. Itachi sonrió amargamente.

–No tienes por qué fingir amabilidad, Deidara.

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente y miró a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

–No estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, Uchiha.

–Bien. Supongo que no tiene importancia.

Itachi estaba a punto de irse. No quería verse demasiado… como era él en realidad. La confianza es algo que no se podía permitir nunca con alguien como los Akatsuki. En lo personal le tenía… recelo, a ambos artistas, porque parecían detestarlo con ganas. Alguna vez se puso a pensar por qué y llegó a la conclusión de que no debía de importarle. Pero resultaba casi doloroso ver cómo ahí lo detestaban con tantas ganas, cuando en su _hogar _lo habían adulado y Sasuke lo había abrazado, admirado… querido.

La primera vez que vio a Deidara y el rubio extendió su sonrisa, pensó que tenía la misma determinación que Sasuke. Itachi pudo haber sentido algo en ese momento. Después nada. Ahora… no sabía a qué se debían esas _explosiones _de sentimientos que le ocurrían al ver a Deidara. Durante las últimas noches habían platicado un poco, habían estado en la misma habitación, soportándose y… conviviendo como nunca lo habían hecho.

_Sentimientos encontrados. _Itachi frunció el ceño mientras Deidara suspiraba y volteaba a mirar a otro lado, como preguntándose si sería buena idea sugerir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Creo que deberías descansar un poco, Itachi…– susurro –Sinceramente… no tenías por qué hacer nada de esto.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

–Sasori necesitaba que se estuvieran al pendiente de él… Y eras el único que parecía…

–Hablo de que no tenías por qué molestarte cuando sabes perfectamente que Sasori no danna y yo, te odiamos, hum.

Itachi miró a Deidara mientras los minutos pasaban con un profundo silencio. El rubio lo miraba sin arrepentirse del comentario, quizá porque quedaba implícito aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, no era mutuo, porque pese a todo, Itachi no tenía nada contra ninguno de los artistas.

–¿Y?– logró preguntar, indiferente. Deidara frunció el ceño.

–…Deberías de odiarnos también, hum.

–¿Por qué?

Deidara arqueo ambas cejas, incrédulo de las palabras de Itachi.

–Eres un raro, hum.

Otro silencio. Itachi se sentía pesado y quería dormir, pero no quería ser el primero en retirarse. Deidara se mordía el labio con fuerza.

–¿Crees que Sasori no danna estará bien si nos descansemos un poco, hum?– preguntó de repente. Itachi lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

–Yo…

–Kakuzu dice que tardará un par de semanas en despertar si quiera… así que… no debería de importarle, hum.

–Supongo que no.

Itachi se pasó la lengua por los labios. Decidido a que no tenía caso seguir sosteniéndose en pie para solo escuchar el silencio, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia su habitación. Antes de poder decir nada, Deidara le cogió del brazo y le hizo parar. Sorprendido, el Uchiha se giro a verlo.

–Pensé que quizá no debía de molestarte…– empezó a decir el rubio, en un susurro –Salir un rato a recibir aire fresco, hum.

–¿Recibir… aire fresco?– repitió Itachi, sorprendido. Deidara frunció el ceño, era considerablemente más pequeño que el Uchiha, pero se veía bastante decidido –¿Contigo?

–Sí.

¿Para qué querría salir contigo? Fue la primera cosa que quiso preguntar el Uchiha, pero para entonces a su garganta había llegado algo completamente distinto.

–Estaría bien– respondió. Después de unos segundos, frunció el ceño y en silencio analizó sus últimas dos palabras. Deidara había sonreído con eficacia, como si haciendo eso se anotara una victoria más.

–De acuerdo. Entonces vamos, hum.

Itachi quiso declinar la oferta –esta vez hacerlo de verdad– pero se limitó a seguir con pasos lentos al rubio hacia la salida de la guarida.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Reflexiones y Sentimientos

:D Hola sempais. Después de haberme desaparecido eternidades en este fic ¬¬U -pido disculpas si alguien lo esperaba con ansiedad ewe... si, como no =.=U- vengo a dejarles la conti.

Primero que nada, agradezco a las dos personitas que se molestaron en dejar un review, Jashin se los agradece y Mary les manda muchos besos y abrazos x3. Ahora, después... eh... intentó darle más ItaDei a la historia -aunque ya empiezo a extrañar a Sasori danna u.u-, pero como saben, soy más de la que gusta del ItaDei como un triangulo con el SasoDei y solo con insinuaciones, así que espero que sus expectativas conmigo intentandolos como pareja un poco más unida, no llegue demasiado lejos ^^U.

Bueno, ya fue mucho comentario. Aquí les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten ^^## y dejen review, da~.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Podían existir muchas razones por las cuales, estar sentado al lado de Deidara, podían resultar extrañas e incluso incómodas para Itachi. En primer lugar, estaban los sentimientos que el rubio siempre había sentido contra el Uchiha, y en segundo, los que Itachi parecía haber adquirido a lo largo del incidente de Sasori. Y estar mirando las nubes, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, podría ser algo que normalmente Itachi no se habría permitido siquiera imaginar.

Deidara no había dicho nada, y mantenía la cabeza recargada en los brazos y echado boca arriba y mirando las nubes, como si también en algún momento las hubiese considerado arte. En realidad, Itachi creía que Deidara era un espíritu que daba más rienda suelta a sus emociones cuando estaba en el aire. Seguramente, pensaba entonces, el rubio amaba volar. Y es que debía de ser una sensación cálida y resplandeciente, sentir la brisa moviendo tus cabellos y que al mirar abajo, veas que estás por encima de todos.

Itachi, de poder tener una segunda vida, querría ser un ave. Es que, aquellos pequeños animales extendían las alas y emprendía el vuelo. Muchos animales los miraban desde abajo, deseando poder hacer lo mismo. ¿Ó sería una ilusión? Quizá, el único animal que envidiaba a los pájaros, eran los humanos.

Miró de reojo a Deidara, que no había apartado la mirada del cielo y que empezaba a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, tan imperceptible que Itachi creía que se lo estaba imaginando. ¿Disfrutaría de ese momento tanto como él? Claro que jamás lo admitiría, eran los criminales más peligrosos del mundo ninja, y sería ridículo confesar que sentía algo, y todavía más estúpido declarar ó admitir al amor en su vida. Itachi volvió la mirada al cielo, y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse. La cosa era, que Itachi detestaba estar ahí, sin importar que fuera una misión y su decisión haber entrado, es que era frustrante. Sus pensamientos volaron a Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Fuera lo que fuera, era seguro que odiándolo más y pensando que todo el holocausto Uchiha había sido producido por la maldad que no había realmente en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Sasori nunca hace nada de esto conmigo, hum— dijo de pronto Deidara e Itachi abrió los ojos para mirarlo atentamente. El rubio no había apartado la mirada, pero su sonrisa se había ensanchado más, aunque de manera en que solo podía catalogarse como amarga —Siempre dice que no debemos perder el tiempo en niñerías. Pero, ¿sabes? Él hace muchas cosas que no van de acuerdo a un criminal. Y encima, sus _niñerías _son más grandes que las mías.

Itachi no sabía si Deidara hablaba consigo mismo ó si por el contrario, le hablaba a él y esperara una respuesta. Ante la duda, prefirió esperar a que el rubio continuara, pero éste no lo hizo, y se quedo callado. Después de unos segundos, Deidara miró a Itachi con la ceja arqueada e Itachi supo que, en efecto, el oji azul esperaba una palabra.

—¿A sí?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Deidara sonrió mientras lanzaba una especie de resoplido.

—Sí— respondió, volviendo la mirada al cielo. Pasaron otro par de minutos antes de que volviera a hablar, cambiando el tema ligeramente: —¿Tú crees que él sepa que lo _hemos _estado cuidando, hum?

Sinceramente, aquella simple palabra, en la que lo incluía a él, le hizo sentir una especie de cosquillas en el estomago y una horrible —pero a la vez placentera— presión en el pecho. Pero trató de concentrarse en la pregunta del rubio para contestarla.

El pergamino había dejado a Sasori en una especie de coma e Itachi recordó que su padre le había dicho, que cuando una persona estaba en aquellas condiciones, podía escuchar cuando le hablabas y que además, se recomendaba hacerlo, porque entonces, era más probable que la persona despertara. _Patrañas, _así había llamado su padre a esa teoría mientras le decía a Itachi que no servía de nada. Pero el Uchiha menor así nunca lo creyó. Tenía que ser cierto eso que habían dicho, incluso recordó como anteriormente le había hablado a Sasori aún pese a que él todavía no despertaba.

En realidad, Itachi no podría afirmar nunca si Sasori sabía o no que estaban ahí, en la misma habitación y procurando porque se recuperara, pero sí se sabía de antemano, que de saberlo, Sasori nunca haría alusión de ello. Porque el marionetista era soberbio y orgulloso, jamás delataría que su debilidad dio pie a que tuvieran que cuidarlo, y haría como que no se había enterado de nada. Aunque quizá no conocía demasiado bien a Sasori para afirmar algo de él.

—No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad —Quizá sí. Quizá no. ¿Importa?

Deidara se sentó de un brinco.

—A mí sí me importa, hum— constató mientras escudriñaba a Itachi con la mirada —Después de todo, danna tendría que admitir que su _arte _no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para salvarlo y el mío me dio para salvarme y de paso a él, hum.

Itachi arqueo una ceja, mientras se recargaba sobre sus codos y miraba a Deidara, extrañado.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó, ciertamente incrédulo, pues hasta ahora había pensado que Deidara cuidaba de Sasori porque le importaba. Bueno, ya podía despedirse de esa idea —¿Solo por eso lo estás cuidando y esperando con tanta ansiedad que se despierte? ¿Para que admita algo que tú y yo sabemos (y eso que no conozco tan bien a Sasori), no va a decir nunca? Me refiero a que…— hizo una pausa y meditó cómo sonarían las palabras que había dicho y las que estaba a punto de decir —¿No te importa si se muere?

La expresión de Deidara le dio la respuesta a Itachi, aun a pesar de que apenas sí había pasado tiempo con él, sus rasgos claramente se habían desfigurado con algo parecido al miedo. En resumen, a Deidara sí le importaba Sasori.

—Hey— respondió Deidara, mirando hacia otro lado —Nosotros somos criminales. Es común que estemos rodeados de muerte y si Sasori muriera entonces yo habría ganado. Nada puede ser eterno, hum— el artista efímero miró hacia abajo, con una expresión entre apocada e indiferente —No me importa que Sasori se muera, aunque sería una lata tener que acostumbrarme a otro compañero después de él, hum.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos e intento dar con una respuesta al frío comportamiento de su compañero. Si quería mentir era cosa suya, en realidad, el Uchiha habría dicho lo mismo aun sintiendo algo completamente contrario. La confianza es algo que no se podía dar el lujo de andar depositando en cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. Se preguntó entonces, ¿cuánto sabría Sasori de su alumno? ¿Se habría molestado en verlo alguna vez en serio? ¿Ó Deidara cuánto creía saber y entender a Sasori? ¿Qué lazo lo unía de aquella manera tan fuerte aún a pesar de saber que quizá, Sasori no lo quería? Oficialmente, querer ahí a un Akatsuki, debía de resultar de lo más tedioso y horrible. Era como elegir entre el veneno tomado voluntariamente a una mordida de serpiente: Tomar el veneno, sería como escoger querer a un Akatsuki.

Miró a Deidara, que fruncía el ceño, mirando un punto en la nada sobre la tierra. No lo quería obligar a admitir que Sasori significaba algo para él. Si quería decirlo, sería su decisión, y si no…Bueno, Itachi no se sentiría mal por ello.

—¿A ti te importaría, hum?— preguntó Deidara de repente, con la voz taciturna. Itachi le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, no entendiendo muy bien a quién se refería exactamente. El rubio cruzó la mirada un segundo antes de parecer recapacitar y apartarla con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas —Si danna muriera, quiero decir.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Yo…— empezó a decir el pelilargo con las cejas tocándose mientras más tiempo pasaba. Deidara volvió a mirarlo, expectante —No he pensado en si me importaría la muerte de alguno.

Al parecer, la respuesta le causaba gracia a Deidara, ó ya se la había esperado venir, porque sonrió de oreja a oreja, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, que parecieron oscurecerse.

—¿Ni la de Kisame, hum?— preguntó nuevamente el rubio. Itachi parpadeo sorprendido, pero se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que Deidara tuviera que continuar hablando, aparentemente sorprendido —¿No? Eres un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh?— hizo una pausa —¿Ni siquiera sentirías un poco de lástima, hum? ¿No te sentirías raro ó vacío, como si algo le faltara a tu vida ó no estuviera bien? Quiero decir, ni tú deberías estar exento de sentir algo. ¿A caso te importa un bledo? Kisame habla de ti como si te considerara una especie de compadre y tú, ¿realmente lo tomas por alguien que es igual que andar solo, hum? Son compañeros después de todo, hum. Creo que sería como si tu mundo se detuviera un segundo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo…

—¿Es eso lo que tú crees que sentirías si Sasori muriera?— atajó Itachi, que por una extraña razón se sentía incómodo con todas las propuestas del rubio. Deidara se quedo callado, frunciendo el ceño.

—A mí no me importa, hum— aseguro el rubio, con aparente frivolidad, y luego sonrió soberbiamente —Pero tú pareces tener un mejor corazón que yo. Ayudas a Sasori danna y él te odia. Igual yo, hum.

Itachi termino por quedarse sumido en el silencio, sopesando aquella información. Por supuesto, Itachi nunca le hizo nada a Sasori. Aunque ciertamente se sentía aturdido porque Sasori considerara arte a matar y convertir a sus víctimas en _arte. _Nunca se preguntó exactamente cómo había iniciado la obsesión por aquello y creía que no debía de importar. Al final, Sasori era uno de los malos.

Miró hacia abajo. Todos los Akatsuki debieron de pasar por algo antes de convertirse en lo que eran ahora. ¿Dolor, muerte, tristeza, soberbia, avaricia? Itachi al principio se imaginaba a niños mimados que tenían que conseguir las cosas que querían a cualquier costo. Pero, ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Qué tal si, por casualidades del destino, ellos habían sido escogidos por el Dios de la Soledad ó del Dolor y los había azotado contra la realidad hasta convertirlos en los sanguinarios y crueles criminales de Akatsuki?

El Uchiha pensó en su pasado, tan feliz hasta que tuvo que escoger entre la paz de Konoha ó su familia. Aquello le había resultado doloroso, y si, al final había escogido matar a su clan, había sido porque no quería ver otra vez los cuerpos de las personas tumbados. Porque, en cualquier caso, una guerra interior en la aldea, hubiera debilitado a esta, y las demás aldeas se habrían lanzado a atacarla, destruyendo todo a su paso ó tomando posesión al mejor postor. Y habría sangre y muertos en todas partes. La imagen le hizo estremecerse.

—Porque me es indiferente— respondió Itachi, con la voz ronca. Carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta y poder añadir con más naturalidad: —Y en todo caso, ¿te importa? Quiero decir, deberías de agradecerlo.

—Nunca te daré las gracias, así que no esperes sentado, hum— interrumpió Deidara. El Uchiha le sonrió de lado.

—No lo espero, pero al menos deberías de pensarlo— respondió con una voz altanera —Considerando además que sí te importa tú maestro.

Deidara se sonrojo violentamente, e Itachi no sabría si de vergüenza, de coraje ó una combinación de ambas, pero estaba seguro de que el rubio le tiraría un golpe en la cara.

—¡Te he dicho que…!— gritó el rubio, pero Itachi solo se recostó nuevamente a mirar las nubes.

—No le diré a nadie, aunque a veces puede ser muy obvio, es especial en situaciones como estas— le dijo, haciendo que Deidara se callara. Itachi lo miró, con aparente complicidad —Ahora, permíteme preguntarte (y no quisiera que te vieras obligado a responder si no quieres): ¿Se lo dirías a Sasori? ¿Le harías saber que te importa?

Esperaba que Deidara no le respondiera nada, pero, pasados unos segundos, se sorprendió de escucharlo admitir algo que le hizo sentir una especie de lástima por el rubio.

—¿Tú le dirías a alguien como Sasori eso, hum?— su respuesta formulada como pregunta, tenía un tono realmente abatido, que hizo que Itachi se sentara y mirara a Deidara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El rubio no levantaba la mirada del pasto —¿Eh?

Una fresca brisa removió el cabello de ambos e Itachi se sintió un poco complacido con la caricia. Y se quedo sin aliento al ver como el egoísta viento rodeaba una y otra vez a Deidara, y levantaba sus claros cabellos como el sol. Itachi —no por primera vez— deseo estirar la mano y acariciar el rostro del rubio, pero se limitó a apretar los puños y rasgar la tierra con sus uñas, ensuciándolas en el proceso y causando una sensación desagradable. El Uchiha se contuvo de mirarlas y empezar a limpiarlas.

Deidara volvió a mirarlo, esperando la respuesta del Uchiha. Itachi, que no se atrevía a opinar sobre la relación entre ambos artistas, se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el que lo conoce, ¿no deberías decírmelo tú?— fue lo que respondió al fin, luego de unos segundos. Deidara lanzo una carcajada y se tiró de nuevo sobre el pasto, estirando los brazos y las piernas en "x" y mirando el cielo con una sonrisa amarga.

—La respuesta inminente es _no: _Jamás le diría algo así a Sasori_. _Me tacharía por un ridículo y es que, en realidad, lo soy, hum. Un criminal no debe querer, no estamos hechos para eso.

—Pero en un principio— interrumpió Itachi, pensando en voz alta —Al nacer no estamos hechos para ser criminales.

Deidara lo miró largo rato, como si no alcanzara a comprender de lo que estaba hablando Itachi.

—Suena como si no quisieras ser un Akatsuki, hum— declaró al fin, seriamente. Itachi lo miró, cayendo en la cuenta de las palabras.

—No estaba en mis planes cuando pequeño— admitió Itachi con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica, intentando que pareciera que las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. Creía haberlo logrado, pues Deidara amplió su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho con las palabras del Uchiha —Las cosas cambian. Siempre toman un rumbo diferente a como las planeas.

—¡Cierto!— exclamó Deidara con una risa sincera —¿Cómo iba yo a creer que me traerían aquí para obligar a quedarme? ¡Yo tenía muchos planes para futuro y nadie se molesto en preguntarme, hum!

_Igual que a mí. _Pensó Itachi con amargura.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer de tu vida?— preguntó Itachi, para menguar el descontento del recuerdo sobre sus órdenes para matar a loa Uchiha.

Deidara pareció encogerse de hombros.

—En realidad, no tengo ni idea, hum— contestó Deidara con una especie de tono burlón en la voz. Itachi arqueo una ceja mientras Deidara lanzaba otra carcajada —En realidad, soy bastante de los que preparan su mundo de acuerdo a las condiciones que se van dando, hum.

Itachi no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

—Sí. ¿Pero entonces, por qué te quejas?— susurró Itachi. Deidara lo miró.

—Nunca me ha gustado que me digan qué hacer, hum— admitió, mientras lo miraba con ponzoña —Y no me gusta que me haya tenido que quedar en Akatsuki por _tú _culpa— hizo un especial énfasis en el "tú", para que Itachi se percatara de que pese a estar platicando en ese momento, sus sentimientos por él no cambiaban antes de añadir —Aunque, supongo que no está mal. En Akatsuki puedo estar mostrando continuamente mi arte, y además, tengo un maestro que me ha enseñado el _verdadero _significado de _vivir _por y para tu arte a un modo extremista y realmente admirable, hum.

Itachi hizo como si no escuchara lo último, porque a todas vistas a Deidara había hablado sin pensar. Pero, se dio el tiempo de pensar que era cierto, al fin y al cabo, Sasori se había convertido en _arte, _y era de suponerse que como maestro de Deidara, le hubiese inculcado la idea. Se estremeció al pensar en Deidara inmolándose a sí mismo para convertirse en _arte _y seguir los pasos de Sasori.

Pensó en esa sensación que había descrito anteriormente Deidara sobre perder a tu compañero. Pensó en Kisame, en la manera en que el hombre pez lo aceptaba de cierta manera, sin obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. No se imagino lamentando su muerte, como se había dicho cuando se le cruzaba por la mente las palabras de Pein para con Orochimaru: "Hemos perdido a un integrante, pero continuaremos con el plan". Orochimaru no estaba muerto y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía diferente a lo que podría decir de otro Akatsuki. Porque era diferente la traición a la muerte.

—No le digas que he dicho eso, hum— dijo de pronto Deidara, dándose cuenta del tono extremadamente adulador que antes había empleado en su voz —Yo respeto a Sasori como maestro y artista, pero eso que acabo de decir, es como decir que…

—¿El qué has dicho?— preguntó Itachi, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada de lo que anteriormente le había conversado. Deidara, al principio se vio ofendido, pero justo después sonrió y miro con los ojos entrecerrados al Uchiha.

—Más te vale, hum.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Al fin, Deidara se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas. Itachi lo miró con detenimiento.

—He pasado suficiente tiempo afuera, hum— dijo el rubio, mirando a Itachi, sin sonreír —Y ya te has descansado tú también, así que iré a ver cómo está Sasori danna, hum.

Itachi asintió en silencio. No quería marcharse, aunque siempre habría sido mejor si Deidara se quedara, parecía que ahora podían construir una plática sin que el rubio intentara echarle riña, pelear y vencerlo. Ocasiones como esas debían de ser agradables tenerlas de vez en cuando. Miró a Deidara largo rato mientras el rubio se acomodaba el cabello.

—No se hablará de este tema, hum— sentenció Deidara mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y vio a Deidara mientras éste le daba la espalda y se marchaba caminando a la guarida.

En el silencio en que se quedo sumido, Itachi levantó la mirada al cielo, tan claro como los ojos del rubio. También reparo en el brillo del sol y tuvo que volver a entrecerrar los ojos para que no se lastimaran. Al final, termino por cerrarlos.

Si Deidara quería a Sasori, era porque Itachi no era el único subnormal de la organización que podía tener sentimientos y eso le hacía sentir un poco aliviado, menos tenso por no dejar entrever sus emociones —aunque claro que no estaba diciendo que de ahora en adelante lo haría—, seguiría siendo igual a siempre, aunque se sentiría menos observando y en constante prueba.

Pero, a pesar de esos sentimientos de alivio, al abrir los ojos supo que se encontraba triste. ¿Por qué? En realidad no se atrevería a siquiera suponer. Al final, había terminado doliéndole que Deidara quisiera a Sasori.

—Solo porque no hay quién me quiera a mí— se dijo, en un tenue susurro, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, donde el corazón había empezado a latir con dolorosa lentitud —No porque especialmente Deidara quiera a Sasori.

Recordó los sueños que había tenido donde él podía besar a Deidara y su pequeña mentira se vino abajo.

**0*0*0**

Estar con Itachi aquel rato no le había sido muy placentero a Deidara, que estaba tan abatido que se le habían salido palabras sin pensar. Se avergonzó de que hubiera admitido aquellas particularidades de su vida a alguien como Itachi, a quien consideraba, su enemigo más mortal en Akatsuki. Suspiro.

—¡Ahí estás, rubia!— gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

—Quizá he pensado antes de hablar, hum— susurro Deidara para sí mismo, al reconocer la voz irritante y fastidiosa del Jashinista. No se digno a voltear.

—¡Pedazo de estúpida!— gritó nuevamente Hidan, mientras le daba alcance a Deidara y lo jalaba de la capa —¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡Eh!— gritó Deidara, mientras empujaba a Hidan a un lado —¡¿Eres estúpido ó solamente llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros!

—No es mi culpa que estés sorda— dijo el albino con sorna.

—No es mi culpa que no sepas la diferencia entre hombre y mujer, hum— ladró Deidara, mientras se acomodaba la capa y fulminaba a Hidan con la mirada —¿Qué quieres?

—Solo quería decirte que mientras tú saliste con Itachi a quién sabe qué mierdas, Sasori despertó y preguntó por ti. Parecía bastante ansioso— señaló Hidan asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Dónde está danna?— preguntó, entre feliz e impaciente.

—En su cuarto, yo que tú iba rápido, ha estado esperando un buen rato— contestó Hidan sonriendo. Deidara salió corriendo al cuarto de Sasori y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta y el rubio respiro profundamente.

—Sasori danna— susurro mientras giraba la perilla y abría levemente la puerta —Voy a pasar. No se enoje, no quería hacerlo es…

Cuando termino de abrir la puerta sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies al ver que Sasori seguía en su cama, y que además, la sábana le cubría el rostro. ¿Qué, qué significaba eso? De su boca salió un gemido.

—¡Ah!— soltó Hidan, detrás de él —¿Ha muerto mientras tú te fuiste con Itachi? Eso no es agradable.

A Deidara se le quisieron saltar las lágrimas de los ojos, hasta que Hidan lanzó una carcajada que era clara prueba de que le había jugado una mala pasada.

—¡Deberías de ver tu cara, idiota!— gritó Hidan, lanzando carcajadas a diestra y siniestra y señalando a Deidara. El rubio se giro a ver por encima del hombro al peliblanco.

—¡Tú, pequeño imbécil, hum!— gritó antes de sacar arcilla y arrojársela en la cara al Jashinista, haciendo que parte del pasillo explotara junto con el albino.

—¡Auch!— gritó Hidan cuando su cara salió rodando a un par de metros de su cuerpo. Con la cara tiznada y tosiendo polvo, Hidan maldecía una y otra vez a Deidara, que se acercó lentamente a él y lo miró mientras se tronaba los nudillos —¡Eh, tú estás idiota ó qué! ¡Jashin te castigará por esto! ¡Kakuzu, la estúpida rubia me ha zafado la cabeza, ven a coserme para que le dé una paliza!

—¡Ahí voy!— gritó entonces Deidara, levantando la pierna derecha hasta atrás, e, impulsado por el susto, el coraje y lo demás, lanzó una patada tan fuerte a la cabeza de Hidan que al ésta salir volando, casi podría escucharse cada uno de sus huesos crujir. Si eso no mataba a Hidan, estaba claro que Jashin había hecho un buen trabajo para no tenerlo con él —¡Toma esa, negado de Jashin, hum!

La cabeza de Hidan paso zumbando al lado de Kakuzu, que contaba el dinero y cayó al suelo, a los pies de Itachi, que recién entraba a la cueva. El pelilargo parpadeo, sorprendido y miró a Hidan antes de levantar la cara y observar como Deidara, azotaba la puerta del pasillo correspondiente a la habitación de Sasori.

—¡Maldita rubia, esta me la pagas!— gritó Hidan, refiriéndose a Deidara. Luego miro a Itachi —¡Eh, Uchiha bastardo, no te quedes como idiota y llévame a donde Kakuzu para que el avaro ese me cosa el cuello!

Itachi arqueo una ceja, y estaba a punto de levantar a Hidan cuando Kakuzu llegó y pateo la cabeza, sacándola al jardín.

—¡Ah!— exclamó un sorprendido Hidan.

—Te dije que no era buena idea— le reprochó Kakuzu, frunciendo el ceño, con periódico en mano —¡Ahora Deidara hizo explotar parte del pasillo y encima, quieres que te cosa el cuello! ¡Mi trasero!

Y con aquello último cerró la puerta a la mitad de una maldición de Hidan.

**0*0*0**

Deidara le quito la sábana del rostro a Sasori con lentitud. Seguía igual que los últimos días, aunque ciertamente a Deidara le alivio que parecía seguir… relativamente vivo. Las marcas en su cuerpo ya empezaban a hacerse más claras, aunque todavía se podían divisar con un tono grisáceo, casi cercano al negro. El coraje se le había bajado nada más ver a su maestro y decidió que el silencio vendría mejor para el pelirrojo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de Sasori. ¿Y si hubiera sido cierto? ¿Sí Sasori hubiese muerto mientras él estaba platicando con Itachi?

No, mejor ni pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que la idea se despejara de su cabeza. Una vez más miró a Sasori y luego, sus ojos se desviaron a la mano de madera que descansaba a un escaso metro de la suya. Tuvo unas repentinas ganas de estirar la suya y tomar la de Sasori, estrecharlas y enredar sus dedos con los de su maestro.

Con cierta inseguridad empezó a acercar la mano. Si Sasori estuviera despierto, lo mataría antes de siquiera rozarle, pero ahora no lo estaba. El rubio lanzó un suspiro cuando por fin, tomo la mano de su maestro entre la suya y la estrechó un poco. Su mano era fría, y dura, no como los típicos músculos, y mientras el rubio buscaba contraer sus dedos y los de Sasori, para que pareciera que él tomaba conscientemente su mano, se dio cuenta de cuan ridículo debía de estarse viendo. Sin embargo, siguió aferrando la mano de Sasori. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse de pie y besar la frente y los labios del pelirrojo. Se sonrojo violentamente y por fin, soltó la mano de Sasori, atrayendo la suya hasta su pecho, como si se hubiera quemado.

_¿Y le harías saber a Sasori lo que sientes? No. La respuesta inminente es no. _

Durante las siguientes tres horas y media no se acercó a Sasori más de lo que se acercaría de estar despierto el pelirrojo.

Después de ese tiempo, la puerta sonó y Deidara se giro a ver la puerta.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, con la voz déspota. Sin responder, la puerta fue abierta por Itachi, que entró sin cerrar ésta y le estiro a Deidara un libro. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido a él, luego al libro, y después nuevamente al Uchiha —¿Un libro? ¿Para qué quiero ahora un libro, hum?

Itachi no sonrió, Deidara se estremeció al reconocer al frío Itachi de siempre, al parecer, se había tomado muy en serio lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Por alguna razón, eso logró entristecer un poco a Deidara, pero enseguida se concentró en lo importante: ¿Qué quería Itachi que hiciera con el libro?

—Lee— respondió Itachi, después del silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Deidara frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido.

—No quiero hacerlo ahora, hum— dijo el rubio, volviendo la mirada al pelirrojo.

—Hazlo— le insistió Itachi mientras le ponía el libro enfrente. Deidara se giro a decirle una grosería, pero al ver que él sonreía (de manera imperceptible, pero lo hacía), su corazón se aceleró y tomó de mala gana el libro. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera y se puso a repasar las líneas —Deidara— lo interrumpió Itachi, con la voz de quien le habla a un niño pequeño e ingenuo. El rubio lo miró, hastiado —Me refiero a que lo hagas en voz alta.

—¿En voz alta?— repitió confundido el rubio —¿Para qué?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Antes escuché que las personas en coma pueden escuchar cuando les hablas, que se alegran cuando lo haces y que además, se pueden recuperar más pronto— respondió. Deidara arqueo una ceja.

—Eso es una tontería, hum— susurro.

—No se pierde nada con probar, ¿cierto? En todo caso, creo que Sasori debe de estar aburrido ahí acostado todo el rato, sin poder moverse. Deberías leerle, sino le vas a hablar.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera recriminar, el Uchiha dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta quedamente tras de sí. El rubio frunció el ceño, pensando que Itachi cada día era más tonto, pero miró el libro y luego a Sasori. Volvió a lanzar otro gran suspiro.

—Bueno, danna— dijo, en un susurro —Parece que en efecto, Itachi es más ridículo de lo que me permití pensar, hum— se concentró en las líneas del libro —Esto es absurdo, hum. ¿Prefiere mejor que le hable? Oh, de eso no estoy seguro, al menos lo que escriban aquí le parecerá siempre más entretenido de lo que yo le diga, hum. Total… — miró el suelo, a Sasori y nuevamente el libro, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas antes empezó a leer en voz alta, acongojado.

**0*0*0**

Era ilógico que le doliera cada parte de su cuerpo, después de todo, era una marioneta. Lo que más había querido evitar convirtiendo su cuerpo en material artificial, era que no fuera propenso a sufrir. Ahora, que sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor, creía que su objetivo no había sido logrado. Se avergonzó de sí mismo y durante mucho rato —en que realmente quería ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos— se mantuvo quieto, observando la oscuridad que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo.

Al principio, había resultado molesto. ¿Cómo había podido caer en aquel truco más burdo? ¡Se suponía que era un criminal de Rango S, y se jactaba de su inteligencia! Pero ahí estaba y conforme pasó el tiempo comenzó a hastiarse, y luego, entró en una especie de desesperación. Se quería esforzar en mover la mano y al no lograrlo, de su garganta salía un profundo y adolorido grito. Después de todos aquellos sentimientos, Sasori había entrado en una especie de trance en el que todo le daba igual. No podía quitarse la vida sin poder moverse, pero tampoco quería siquiera pensarlo. El dilema era bastante fuerte entre más pasaba el tiempo. Y entonces volvió la desesperación.

Había sido un completo estúpido por descuidarse con un maldito pergamino. Lo que había resultado tan fácil en aquellos momentos, ahora se le antojaba más horrible que la muerte. ¿Eso sería verdad? Después de todo, no estaba muerto. ¿Ó lo estaría ya? ¿Así era como se sentía? Y si estaba vivo, ¿cuándo despertaría? ¿Ó se quedaría así para siempre?

De poder hacerlo se habría echado a llorar, pero lo único que pronunciaba eran gemidos ahogados y que probablemente nadie escucharía. Por si no fuera poco, cuando el silencio termino, lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de Itachi y la de Deidara, que de vez en cuando intercalaban palabras, y nunca a él. Hubo un momento en que el único que le decía algo era Itachi. Sí, cuántas ganas tenía de decirle que se quedara callado y no hablara más, pero como sería de esperarse no logró articular palabra alguna.

Y después de un rato que se le antojo eterno, escuchó una explosión seguida de los gritos de Hidan y Sasori se preguntó sí él estaría bien allá donde estuviese realmente su cuerpo. Un rato después sintió que su cuerpo se movía sin querer. Sasori se removió de un lado a otro en su interior, tratando de decir que ya era suficiente, que tenía que moverse ya, pero luego de unos segundos, su mano dejó de moverse y él se volvió a sentir desesperado. Nuevamente pasó un rato antes de escuchar que Deidara intercalaba unas palabras con Itachi. En ese momento se le ocurrió pensar, que Deidara no tenía por qué hablar con ese estúpido. Realmente se sintió enojado porque ahora el Uchiha estuviera actuando de una manera tan cordial con Deidara, cuando en su vida había querido dirigirle la palabra.

Sintió ganas de ponerse de pie e intentó —como muchas veces anteriormente— forzar a su cuerpo para hacerlo, aunque el resultado fue el mismo. Gritó interiormente, llamando a su alumno y ordenando que se alejara de Itachi.

Pero no fue necesario, porque en el momento escuchó, por fin luego de tantos días, que Deidara le dirigía a él la palabra. Hubo una especie de momento en éxtasis que le produjo placer —como tantas otras veces— mientras escuchaba la voz de su alumno. Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. La desesperación en la que se había vuelto a sumir, pareció ser mejor recibida en esos momentos. Se imagino recostarse en una pradera, con el sol y el cielo claro sobre su cabeza. Escuchar a Deidara le hacía sentir mejor, aunque sonara absurdo, y de momento… En realidad, ya no quería concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Deidara.

**0*0*0**

**—**No tenía idea de que Itachi leyera esto, hum— susurró Deidara mientras cerraba el libro de _La Historia de Suna _—Aunque, en todo caso, no me ha parecido interesante, seguro que usted halló muy divertido la mención de Sandaime y su desaparición, ¿verdad que sí, hum?

Sasori no contestó, y tampoco sonrió pedantemente como lo hubiera hecho de estar despierto. Deidara lanzó un largo suspiro, en realidad, creía que Itachi era un idiota por sugerirle esto. En un acto reflejo, el artista efímero se volteó hacia la puerta, examinando que nadie entrara. Agudizo el oído mientras giraba a ver a Sasori.

—Ya no podrás irte si quiero comentarte de mi arte, hum— dijo, con una media sonrisa —Aunque ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. ¿Sabe, danna? Quería agradecerle por inspirar mí propio arte. En un pasado, jamás se me habría ocurrido llegar a la máxima expresión convirtiéndome en arte a mí mismo. ¡Eso ha sido muy ingenioso de su parte, hum! Es usted un verdadero artista.

El rubio se mantuvo mirando atentamente al pelirrojo y sus ojos cerrados. ¿Habría sentido que antes le había aferrado la mano contra la suya? Se sonrojo inmediatamente. Ojalá que no.

Permaneció en silencio otro rato, mirando las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasori. ¿Qué dirían? Eran todas completamente extrañas, onduladas —como si se trataran de serpientes— , aunque estaba seguro de que tenían que significar algo. Frunció el ceño. A la mejor Itachi tenía un libro que hiciera referencia a ellas. Si era así, seguramente que Itachi sabía lo que se había escrito en el pergamino y no lo quería decir. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Itachi quería que Sasori muriera?

Miró hacia la puerta, expectante por si el Uchiha entraba como anteriormente lo había hecho en los días en que el pelirrojo había estado en cama. Kakuzu había dicho que su maestro se recuperaría por sí solo durante un par de semanas, pero quizá sería bueno ir a buscar a Itachi y preguntarle sobre algún libro que pudiera serles de utilidad, solo para tener un plan de respaldo en caso de que el tiempo no lo solucionara todo. ¿Y sí Sasori tardaba años en despertar? No creía que Kakuzu quisiera mantener al pelirrojo cuando seguramente Pein le pondría otro compañero.

No quería otro compañero. Quería seguir siendo el alumno y el mocoso de Sasori. Si era necesario, él se separaría de Akatsuki junto al pelirrojo para cuidarlo hasta su despertar y luego volver. ¡No estaba dispuesto a perder a su maestro!

—No me tardo, danna— dijo pasados unos minutos de silencio —Iré a encontrar algo para ayudarlo, hum.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando de repente, escuchó que Sasori gemía ó balbucía algo. Se giró inmediatamente y se arrodillo frente a Sasori, expectante. El pelirrojo movía los labios levemente, de manera apenas perceptible, y Deidara lanzó una ahogada exclamación mientras tomaba en un reflejo la mano de Sasori y la estrechaba con fuerza.

—Vamos, ¿qué dice? Por favor, despierte, hum— murmuraba el rubio, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza —Diga algo, al menos.

—So…que…te…— susurro el pelirrojo, sin abrir los ojos. Deidara parpadeó rápidamente, analizando el trío de sílabas que había pronunciado su maestro. Frunció el ceño.

¿Zoquete? ¡¿Zoquete? ¿Lo había llamado realmente así?

—¿Cómo dice, hum?— preguntó, soltando la mano del pelirrojo y fulminándolo con la mirada, enfurecido —¿Me llamó zoquete? ¿¡Está de broma, cierto! ¡Soy el único idiota que ha venido a cuidarlo, hum!

—Aquí…— susurró de nuevo el pelirrojo, al parecer sin ser consciente de lo que estaba gritando el rubio. Deidara paró enseguida. ¿Aquí? ¿Ahí qué?

—¿Sasori?— preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasori empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque apenas y Deidara logró ver un poco del iris café grisáceo de éstos —Sasori danna, ahora si no entiendo lo que ha dicho, hum. Aunque espero que no haya sido lo que en un principio descifre, hum— y después de unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta, de que su maestro estaba realmente hablando y despertando de su letargo de ya cinco días —¡Sasori danna! ¡Está bien!

—Dei…—susurro el pelirrojo con aparente gran esfuerzo —…da…ra…

El rubio se abstuvo de gritar a los demás Akatsuki que vinieran a ver cómo el marionetista estaba despertando. Se acordó de que tenía la mano de Sasori entre la suya y la soltó. El pelirrojo lo miró de manera taciturna y sus ojos adquirieron un color grisáceo negro, vacío, antes de volver a cerrarlos y quedarse nuevamente quieto.

Volvió el silencio. Por un momento, el rubio pensó en gritarle a Kakuzu que viniera, pero sentía miedo de que le dijera lo que ahora había temido, desde el instante en que su maestro se desplomó en medio de la batalla. Un enorme nudo se formo en su estomago. Pensó en llamar a Itachi, pero cuando abrió la boca de ésta solo salió un gemido asustado. Sentía que vomitaría el corazón en cualquier momento.

—Danna, danna, hum— llamó el rubio, con cierta insistencia —¡Oiga! ¡Despierte, no se muera, hum! ¡DANNA!

Sin embargo, Sasori no volvió a responder.

**0*0*0**

Cuando Itachi escuchó el grito, se encontraba en la sala, viendo como Kakuzu al fin había accedido —luego de un par de horas y acatando la orden de su líder— a coser a Hidan del cuello y ambos discutían con ferviente mal humor. Se paró enseguida y corrió a la habitación de Sasori sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

El rubio se encontraba hincado, mirando a Sasori con una expresión lastimera y horrorizada. Itachi temió lo peor y solo atino a acercarse a Deidara.

—¡DANNA!— volvió a gritar el rubio, con la voz quebrada. Itachi sintió (mientras tomaba de los hombros a Deidara) los espasmos que le recorrían y después sintió un súbito pesar. En verdad, Deidara quería a su maestro —¡Sasori, imbécil, si te atreves a morir, hum!

Kakuzu llegó corriendo, seguido de Hidan —quien debía sujetarse todavía el cuello con una mano— y detrás de ambos llegaron Pein, Konan y Zetsu. Todos se quedaron quietos, observando atónitos la escena, sin saber qué hacer. Itachi volteó a verlos.

—¿Está muerto?— preguntó, mientras Deidara se removía y trataba de separarse del pelilargo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de aflorar a sus ojos. Kakuzu miró a Itachi, y se quedo callado.

—¡Kakuzu!— gritó Itachi, molesto. El castaño lo miró aturdido antes de caminar hacia Sasori. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba las marcas que aún lucían en el cuerpo de Sasori y después se giro, visiblemente molesto hacia Deidara.

—¡Me has dado un susto para nada, idiota!— le reprochó al rubio. Deidara dejó de moverse y lo miró, sorprendido más que enojado (como siempre se habría esperado) —Pinocho no está muerto. Es más, sigue igual a como ha estado desde hace cinco días.

—¡Qué rubia tan estúpida!— gritó Hidan, malhumorado. Deidara hizo caso omiso del albino.

—Pero…— susurro Deidara y señalo a su maestro —¡Él estaba despertando! Sus ojos se oscurecieron y…

—¡Sus ojos!— gritó Kakuzu, mientras Zetsu desaparecía a través de las paredes, maldiciendo su mala suerte —¡Él es una marioneta!

—Ya— cortó Pein su discusión, mirando a Deidara con extrañeza —No quiero que esto se repita nuevamente. Deidara, tú estás muy cansado de pasar tanto tiempo en vela, quiero que te vayas a descansar.

—No necesito descansar, hum— cortó Deidara, con el ceño fruncido. Itachi lo soltó, en silencio.

—Sí lo necesitas, Deidara— habló la compañera del líder, con una expresión adusta —Otro más hará la guardia, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¡Hacerlo sentir mejor!— exclamó Kakuzu, de mal humor —Como si a alguien le preocupara la salud de la marioneta. Solo se trata de este infante que no sabe cómo aprovechar mejor su tiempo.

Deidara lo fulmino con la mirada, e Itachi decidió hablar haciendo que Pein acallara su réplica antes de siquiera empezar a darla.

—Piensa en que si Sasori se muere, tendremos que buscar otro integrante. ¿Cuánto gastaríamos en eso?— dijo, con la voz serena —Además, que Sasori no come ni tampoco necesita cuidados _con dinero _mientras está en ese estado.

Kakuzu miró a Itachi tan extrañado como los demás. Incluso Deidara miraba al moreno como si no terminara de creerse que realmente, había defendido a su maestro. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo una opinión práctica— comentó, como si nada.

—Pero Sasori está sin hacer nada— arguyó Hidan, como siempre, metiéndole leña al fuego. Pein lo fulmino con la mirada y éste se fue caminando (aparentemente despreocupado) de la habitación. Pero el mal estaba hecho, y la semilla de aquel comentario ya se había incrustado en la mente de Kakuzu.

—Es cierto. Estamos perdiendo tiempo— dijo, con severidad. Miró a Pein que se había quedado estático, sin saber exactamente qué debía de decir. Vaya, cuando uno necesita realmente a Madara para andar de mandón, entonces el tío sí que no aparece.

—Repartiremos las misiones de manera tal que cubramos la ausencia de Sasori— ordeno.

—¿Más trabajo a mí porque Sasori está de flojo?— exclamó Hidan desde afuera de la habitación. Pein suspiro.

—Por primera vez estoy en de acuerdo con Hidan— dijo Kakuzu, con aparente congoja. Konan los miró impasible a todos.

—Es eso ó perdemos dinero— dijo Pein, sobándose las sienes. Aquello debería de calmar a Kakuzu, pero no lo lograría con Hidan que volvía a meterse para responder.

—Que la rubia trabaje el doble— soltó.

—¡Cállate, Hidan!— gritó Deidara, molesto. Pein miró a ambos como si lo estuviera considerando.

—Yo creo que Deidara debería hacerse cargo de cuidar a Sasori— interrumpió Itachi nuevamente (y para sorpresa de los Akatsuki), incluso añadió: —Puedo asumir más misiones de vez en cuando.

Deidara sintió unas repentinas ganas de mofarse del Uchiha, pero, en vista de que era el único que estaba _a su favor_ decidió guardarse sus comentarios y bajar la mirada. Pein examino la respuesta del Uchiha y asintió después de unos segundos.

—Vale— dijo en un tono de voz cortante —Itachi se hará cargo de las misiones que se le asignarían a Deidara ó Sasori, si la misión es muy complicada, lo acompañara otro. Hasta que llegué Kisame y puedan ir juntos.

Itachi asintió y después de eso, todos empezaron a salir de la habitación. A excepción de Deidara e Itachi.

—¿Kisame no está?— preguntó Deidara, avergonzado por lo que había pasado a su falta de recato. Itachi lo miró con serenidad.

—Fue a la aldea de las Aguas Termales en la mañana. Tiene que recuperar el pergamino de la Cascada.

—¿A sí?— preguntó, sonriendo de lado y mirándolo —¿Por qué no fuiste con él, hum?

—Porque debía de investigar en mis libros sobre esas marcas. Kakuzu desconoce un poco de la técnica, pero Pein me ha puesto a buscar un poco de información.

Deidara se sintió repentinamente optimista.

—¿Y lo has encontrado, hum?— preguntó, ansioso. Itachi esperó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza —El pergamino tiene sus peculiaridades, en realidad. Aparentemente los signos no significan nada, pero creo que tienen que ver con alguna aldea que haya desaparecido anteriormente. Es, digámoslo así, un pergamino modificado de la aldea de la Cascada.

El rubio suspiro resignado antes de mirar a Itachi y luego a su maestro.

—No tenías que hacerlo, hum— dijo de pronto. Itachi miró la espalda de su compañero y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara por su rostro —Cargar más trabajo solo para ayudarlo, hum.

_No, Deidara. Para ayudarte a ti. _Pensó el pelilargo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Claro que no le diría a Deidara algo como eso. Y la respuesta es la misma que anteriormente el rubio le había dado. _¿Tú le dirías a alguien como Sasori que lo quieres? _No. Por supuesto que Deidara no se lo diría, así como Itachi jamás se lo diría al rubio.

—Oye…— susurró Itachi, con un atisbo de sonrisa —Tú tienes sentimientos, no eres como muchos aquí.

Deidara miró a Itachi, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú los tienes, hum?— preguntó Deidara, fingiendo sorpresa. Itachi lo miró intensamente.

—No hagas como si no te hubieras dado cuenta ya, de que soy más amable de lo que dejo entrever. Ya todos se van dando cuenta, así que… ¿Qué caso tiene?

Ambos se sentaron en silencio y no cruzaron palabra durante un par de horas. Luego, Itachi se fue a dormir mientras Deidara se quedaba con el pelirrojo. Estaba pensando sin cesar en que Sasori lo había llamado zoquete. ¿Ó no? Quizá había querido decir algo más.

—Danna— susurro el rubio, con la mirada perdida en un punto sobre la nada —Yo sé que querías despertar, hum. Trata de nuevo…

Ahí, mientras la luz de una vela hacía formar extrañas sombras en el rostro del pelirrojo, creyó darse cuenta de a qué se refería su maestro cuando hablaba del arte eterno. Sasori se veía hermoso, y a Deidara le gustaría contemplarlo así toda la vida. Aunque claro, siempre preferiría que Sasori lo insultara y lo mirara antes de que se quedara quieto, sin escuchar su voz ni ver sus ojos, para el resto de la eternidad.

**0*0*0**

Itachi se encerró en su habitación y suspiro pesadamente. Su corazón latía lentamente y se le antojaba que cada palpitar era doloroso, como un golpe en el estomago. Había sido público del dolor que le produciría a Deidara perder a su maestro. Creía que, en todo caso, si Sasori sobrevivía ó despertaba al menos, esta tenía que debérsela.

Con cierta molestia se fue a tirar a su cama.

Itachi Uchiha se estaba enamorando de Deidara, y lo más absurdo es que tanto como eso era impropio, además, nunca sería correspondido. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse un poco, sin embargo, aquello le costó horrores y termino por volver a levantarse y salir al mismo claro donde había estado el día que se encontró con Sasori y Deidara.

Pensó en el primer día que estuvo en la organización, donde todo le resultaba condenadamente lento y fastidioso. Se recostó nuevamente en el claro, y recordó que apenas ese mismo día, había estado ahí, recostado al lado de Deidara, platicando con él.

Itachi siempre lo había encontrado apuesto, pero nunca se había detenido a ver ó intentar entender su carácter y es que en realidad, Deidara era demasiado orgulloso, impulsivo e imprudente para su gusto. Sin embargo, pese a que había entrado a Akatsuki por mera obligación, vivía aquella vida como si siempre hubiese sido su sueño. Tenía la habilidad de contagiarte con su sonrisa, y aunque Itachi sabía que anteriormente Deidara _realmente _lo _odiaba, _creía que eso podía cambiar.

Deidara no era su padre ni tampoco su madre. No era Shisui y tampoco era Sasuke. Pero parecía que empezaba a significar algo más para él. Cerró los ojos, entre feliz y apocado. Sentía una sensación hiel y al mismo tiempo cálida en el pecho, y respirar le parecía dificultoso. Sasori apareció en su mente y volvió a abrir los ojos. El pelirrojo le doblaba la edad al rubio. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que sintiera algo por Deidara? La idea le hizo estremecerse.

Volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado. No había luna, así que además de aquellos puntitos blancos, no existía fuera de la cueva otro tipo de luz. Itachi estaba acostumbrado a esa oscuridad. Cuando pequeño la noche no siempre había sido su mejor compañera, pero uno siempre termina por acostumbrarse. Frunció el ceño, buscando en el cielo alguna estrella fugaz, aquella noche, igual que antes, no encontró ninguna. De haberla encontrado, desearía que Sasuke lo perdonara.

Itachi no era ningún criminal, por eso era normal que se sintiera afligido por sensaciones y sentimientos como el amor, la compasión, etc. Sin embargo, como sería de esperarse de _verdaderos _criminales, ellos no podían amar.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Deidara, que desde antes de entrar a Akatsuki, se podría llamar un poco… perturbado. Después de todo lo que había escuchado, él había sido un shinobi elogiado de la aldea de la Roca, y que al final, había terminado por preferir su arte y destruir todo para pasarse como terrorista, y ¿qué hace un terrorista, sino matar a sangre fría? En primera instancia, Deidara no era diferente a los demás Akatsuki: Fríos, calculadores, crueles. Y sin embargo, parecía aferrarse mucho a Sasori, un hombre mentalmente preparado para ver la sangre y el dolor sin inmutarse un poco. Aunque, ¿eso sería cierto? ¿No sentiría nada?

Si Deidara podía amar algo además de su arte, si podía querer a Sasori, ¿El maestro de las marionetas no podía querer a Deidara? ¿Y si de alguna manera, todo lo que pensaban de ellos estaba errado? ¿Qué si no eran asesinos crueles y sin sentimientos?

Claro que los tenían. Que no los demostraran y hubieran tomado el camino equivocado era otra cosa.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Fuera como fuera, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo. Akatsuki existía para asesinar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. No. Itachi lo sabía: Akatsuki existía para gobernar y dar _paz _al mundo. La justicia de aquellos que un día sufrieron. ¿Qué justicia podrían dar ellos? Miró el cielo nuevamente, abstraído en esos pensamientos. ¿Ó no sabían que el objetivo era conservar una paz? Imaginando que lo sabían, tenían una fuerte determinación ó les daba igual. Cada quien se mueve por sus propios intereses, ¿verdad que sí?

—Y yo me muevo por proteger Konoha, por proteger a Sasuke. _Nada más— _terció para sí mismo Itachi.

En ese momento, ¿cómo se iba imaginar que se equivocaba?

Pronto descubriría que, en realidad, Akatsuki era más que solo esa organización de criminales y más que solo objetivos. Y que él, solo formaba parte de uno de aquellos que _debía _guardar sus propios secretos, sin saber que muchos de los Akatsuki, jamás serían lo que el mundo ninja y él —en un pasado no tan lejano— pensaron.

Se habían equivocado.

Akatsuki tenía más que solo metas y ambiciones. También, habían surgido los sentimientos.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, y ahí ha finalizado la continuación, sempais (hace una reverencia), siendo sincera, creo que no ha estado del todo bien, pero como ya dije, el ItaDei como otra cosa que no sean insinuaciones casi no se me da ^^UU.<p>

Pero total, que son ustedes los que deciden si vale la pena ó no. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, Mary está dispuesta a aceptarla como siempre ^~^, pero mentadas de madre, etc... Bueno, las regreso nwn, aunque Mary es una buena chica. xD

Espero leerlos en un review sempais. Por cada uno que dejen, Sasori podrá recuperarse y Kisame no caera en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo. Además, el fic no terminaría en tragedia. ^o^

Matta ne~ :3


	3. ¿Nunca de nuevo en la normalidad?

Hola, queridos sempais que se tomaron la molestia de abrir una vez más la historia de Mary. Les agradezco infinitamente a las maravillosas personas que se molestaron en dejar review, pues por ellas, siempre tuve presente hacer la conti del fic -sí, aunque me tardara el siglo en hacerla =w=U-.

Bueno, como ya es noche, y tengo el pendiente de leer un nuevo fic~, me apuro con este pequeño pendiente. Aunque, debo avisarles, sigue siendo un ItaDei un poco...eh... decadente en el aspecto romantico~ o eso creo ^^U. Así que tengan paciencia...;Otra cosa, la verdad es que comienzo a debatirme entre enserio hacer un supér intentaso por dejar que la pareja final sea ItaDei, o continuar con el KisaIta y el SasoDei como pareja final... así que me gustaría echarme la sugerencia de...¿Pedirles que me dejen hacer dos finales *-*? Etto~, bueno, ^^UU era solo una sugerencia. También es válido dejar las otras primeras opciones -ItaDei vs KisaIta, SasoDei (la cual me tienta más, lamento decir xDU)-.

Gracias por leer, Mary les da la bienvenida nuevamente :D

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Deidara creía haber escuchado alguna vez, en su misma aldea, que _la cercanía con la muerte, entregaba a la vida infinito valor_*. Y durante mucho tiempo, es posible que el rubio hubiera sido capaz de creer ciegamente en esas palabras. Es obvio que como un shinobi, había arriesgado la vida innumerables veces y muchas otras había estado cerca de la muerte, y por supuesto, la veracidad de esas palabras siempre le golpeo en el rostro como si se trataran de pétalos de rosa, agradables al tacto sabiendo que podía vivir para contar a éstas mismas. Sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro; Y es que, el solo hecho de pensar que Sasori podría no despertar jamás, hacía que Deidara le restara tanto valor a la vida si su maestro moría, que en seguida se le ocurrió que en ese momento, sería el instante perfecto para inmolarse y abandonar la Tierra, como todo artista efímero.

En ese instante, se entretuvo admirando el rostro de Sasori que permanecía en una impasibilidad más dolorosa incluso que cuando lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Deidara frunció el ceño, pensando en sí Sasori se había referido a _esto _cuando pensaba en arte inmortal. Estaba claro que Sasori era hermoso, y se había mantenido congelado durante casi quince años –poco menos de la mitad de toda su vida, se sorprendió añadiendo interiormente-, y siempre sería una _perfecta obra de arte. _

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Para nada! Sasori debía de despertar, tenía que hacerlo.

Su mano se movió impulsivamente hacia el pelirrojo y entrelazo sus dedos en un gesto casi desesperado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todas sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas tras el nudo en su garganta. Bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado. Soltó la mano de Sasori y se volvió a echar sobre la silla de madera. Se talló los ojos e interiormente deseo estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Miró distraídamente la puerta de la oscura habitación, y se descubrió deseando que Itachi cruzara el umbral de ésta misma. Necesitaba compañía y Deidara pensó que ahora le molestaba la ausencia del Uchiha.

Era increíble como este pequeño incidente con su maestro, pudiera mostrarle a Deidara lo bien recibido que podría llegar a ser Itachi. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Odiaba a Itachi, y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Por su culpa estaba atado a ser un miembro de Akatsuki, y, aunque el resultado de todo esto no hubiese sido tan malo como considero al principio, seguía resultándole humillante el que alguien como el moreno lo hubiera podido derrotar.

—Todo esto ya está muy aburrido, hum— murmuró Deidara, suspirando —No he salido a ninguna misión… Itachi ha ocupado la mayoría de las que normalmente se le asignarían a usted y a mí, hum.

Sasori le devolvió como respuesta el silencio. Al rubio se le ocurrió que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado que así fuera siempre, pero resultaba especialmente doloroso ahora, pues Deidara se preocupaba de no volver a encontrarse solo un segundo con la mirada café de su maestro.

¿Y sí le abría los ojos un momento, solo para ver sus ojos? Bueno, eso era una falta de respeto. De todos modos, el oriundo de Iwa se acerco y tragó saliva.

—Perdóname, danna— dijo antes de estirar la mano hacia el rostro de Sasori. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, volvió a retirarla.

Sería estúpido, pensó, abrir los ojos de Sasori para verlos. Pues, ¿qué caso tendría? Deidara volvió a echarse sobre la silla y miró alrededor, donde las marionetas colgadas por el cuello en actitud amenazadora, no le causaron —por primera vez desde que tenía memoria— ansias de hacerlas volar.

Deseaba volver a ver a Sasori trabajar en ellas, con la dedicación que siempre aplicaba en cada una, con aquella especie de ilusión que se sentía, incluso aunque el pelirrojo fuese de madera. _Aunque estuviera vacío. _

Durante mucho tiempo, el rubio se había preguntado el por qué cuando Sasori estaba con sus marionetas, atrapaba —o eso creía— ligeros destellos de emociones, que, tenía que admitirlo, dudaba que el marionetista pudiera sentir realmente. Después de todo, él no podría jamás sucumbir por un golpe…_o uno cualquiera. _

Intento dimitir sus escalofríos y decidió que se daría un pequeño descanso para ir a comer y quizá, descargar un poco de su frustración lanzándole bombas a los árboles. De pronto, recordó el miedo que le había dado unos días antes, cuando el —grandísimo y patético— idiota de Hidan le había dicho que su danna había muerto…Mientras él hablaba sobre ridiculeces con Itachi, y decidió que se quedaría aquí más tiempo. No es como si necesitara realmente de mucho alimento… Ni tampoco dormir demasiado. Y tampoco, es como si pudiera dejar a Sasori.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y, antes de siquiera voltear, el rubio ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Cómo está todo? — preguntó la serena voz del Uchiha, sin pasar. Deidara solo tuvo fuerzas para encogerse de hombros —¿Ya has comido? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Todo hay que decirlo, a Deidara no dejaba de sorprenderle la gentileza que parecía adquirir el moreno por asuntos que —en su opinión— no deberían de importarle. ¿O sería simplemente que lo había subestimado y, todo este tiempo, a Itachi si le importaran los demás? Nunca lo había demostrado, y por eso —todo Akatsuki— daba por sentado que el Uchiha estaba _vacío. _Deidara no tenía tiempo de salir, pero apostaba lo que afuera, a que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él por aquel comportamiento tan…inusual.

—No— le respondió, secamente (había pensado en agregar un _gracias, _pero seguía siendo Itachi, el tío por el que estaba en Akatsuki _a la fuerza_), sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su maestro. Aún así, sintió cuando el otro se le acercaba por la espalda —¿Qué pasa? — hizo una pausa y se obligo a preguntar, en un tono un poco cortés, otro tanto taciturno —¿Cómo fue la misión, hum?

Itachi notó la sensación de obligación que tenía el otro e hizo un esbozo de sonrisa. Estaba muy cansado, al igual que Deidara —sino es que un poquito más—, pero pensar en que Sasori seguía sin despertar y Deidara seguía destruyéndose con la idea de que quizá nunca lo hiciera, parecía agotarlo más que las misiones que había hecho durante estos días. Ahora acababa de regresar de una misión sencilla de explorar los alrededores, pero cada vez que entraba a esa habitación, de pronto las ganas de derrumbarse eran demasiadas.

—Aburrida, en realidad. No te estás perdiendo de nada— le contestó, afablemente. Deidara sonrió amargamente.

—Supongo que para el _gran _Itachi, no es nada, hum— comentó burlonamente. Se giro sobre sus hombros a verle un segundo y notó que las pronunciadas ojeras del Uchiha eran todavía más palpables y se sintió momentáneamente obligado a decirle algo más, aunque no sabía exactamente qué esperaba que saliera de sus labios. Al final, decidió por usar la tajada de una burla —Pero pareciera que ya te están pesando las misiones, hum.

Itachi giró la mirada hacia otro lado, y la tenue e imperceptible sonrisa que se había forzado —o, eso quería hacerse creer él—, desapareció al instante.

—No es como si importe mucho, ¿cierto? Soy el único que les está echando una mano, a ti y a la marioneta— intentó aplicar un tono cortante, pero, como se sintió estúpido al descubrir, que cada vez, usar ese tono con Deidara era más difícil —¿O a caso quieres asumir todas esas misiones?

—Siendo sincero me gustaría— admitió el rubio, poniéndose de pie y estirándose —Comienzo a aburrirme y a olvidar como es siquiera la luz del sol, hum.

El Uchiha se abstuvo de comentar, que eso era decisión propia. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, que reposaba con imperturbable y aparente tranquilidad. ¿Sabría a caso, que ahí estaba Deidara? Durante el segundo siguiente se prometió, que de no saberlo, se encargaría personalmente de que el pelirrojo lo supiera. Claro, en caso de que el rubio diera muestras de que _necesitaba _que lo supiera.

—Si quieres puedes salir un rato— le sugirió segundos después al rubio —Puedo encargarme de cuidar a Sasori un rato.

—No hace falta, hum— atajó rápidamente el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. Itachi lanzó un suspiro.

—Deidara…— susurró, en tono compasivo —Sasori puede permanecer así durante semanas. No deberías de…

—Sea como sea, Danna va a despertar, hum.

—¿Y quieres estar presente cuando lo haga? — comentó con aire burlón, y otro poco triste, váyase a saber por qué. Deidara se sonrojo, es claro que quería que Itachi no mencionara su antigua conversación. Itachi se dio cuenta al instante de lo que había insinuado y en un acto reflejo giro la cabeza hacia la puerta de la recamara, pendiente de que nadie hubiese escuchado —Se me ha escapado…No tiene importancia.

—¿Qué no tiene importancia? — repitió, un poco enfurecido —Anda, deja que todos se enteren y te haré arte aunque tenga que morir para eso, hum — y, literalmente, planeaba que su última creación pudiera hacerse cargo del Uchiha…Solo que ahora, todavía no era el momento adecuado. Echó una mirada a Sasori, y volvió su atención al Uchiha —Callado siempre te has visto mejor, hum.

Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea, un poco ofendido, otro poco avergonzado. El rubio hizo otro par de estiramientos y, por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a pensar en salir un rato, aunque fuera corto. Deidara se rascó la nuca y miró al Uchiha.

—¿Y Kisame? ¿Está por llegar ya, hum? — preguntó. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Pein dijo que llegaría por la noche.

—¿No tuvo problemas con el pergamino, hum? — esta vez, se podía apreciar un tono receloso. Itachi se quedo callado unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No.

A Deidara le molestaba esa respuesta. Su danna era mucho más hábil que Kisame…Intuyendo sus pensamientos, Itachi también añadió:

—Con ustedes estaban preparados, ya habían preparado una trampa…Sasori solo tuvo la mala suerte de ser quién pescara.

Aquel comentario desesperó a Deidara más de lo que cabría sería prudente, pues, ¿qué clase de consuelo sería eso? Un repentino sentimiento de culpa se apodero del renegado de Iwa. Debería de haber sido él quién caía…Itachi pareció volver a intuir sus pensamientos, así que hizo un segundo intento por apartar aquella tensión, tan palpable que de haber querido, podría haber estirado la mano y tocarla.

—Deberías de dormir, si quieres aquí mismo— le invitó —Vigilare a Sasori y, en cualquier caso de que algo parezca cambiar, te avisaré.

Deidara se le quedo mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Usualmente no confiaba en nadie además de Sasori, pero sincerándose tenía que admitir que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo. Sin embargo dudo más por el hecho de que Itachi parecía todavía más agotado que él.

—El que tendría que echarse una siesta eres tú, Uchiha, hum— le dijo, medio burlándose. Itachi solo hizo una sonrisa pedante.

—Soy mucho más resistente que tú. Anda, duerme un rato y luego lo hago yo.

¡Qué sorpresa! Si alguno de la organización le hubiera dicho que Itachi tendría algún día una actitud así con él, lo habría echó volar por temor a la demencia, pero ahora, ahí estaba. Parecía impresionante, pero Deidara tuvo que reconocer que en realidad, no tenía que alterarse por el comportamiento de Itachi, ya que había sido todo el tiempo el rubio quién se las había hecho de malas contra el Uchiha. Y el otro, nunca pareció darle mucha importancia, pero tampoco fue grosero, violento o cualquier cosa de ese tipo; Siempre le dio lo que se buscaba. Así que, ¿por qué tendría que sorprenderse? Nunca se había dado realmente el tiempo de conocer a Itachi, en todo su misterio y complejidad…

_Ahora lo estaba haciendo. _No había sido a propósito, y apostaba a que de no ser por las circunstancias, antaño siquiera imaginar _esto_ habría resultado motivo de locura, en serio...Pero, a fin de cuentas, estaba pasando. Y a Deidara, esto le causaba una extraña sensación de curiosidad y también, otra clase de emoción que todavía no reconocía, pero que resultaba peculiarmente agradable.

Deidara miró de un lado a otro, buscando un lugar confortable para echarse un sueño. No deseaba apartarse demasiado de Sasori. Por fin, encontró que quizá la mesa de herramientas sería un buen lugar y se fue a recostar allí con aparente tranquilidad. Itachi arqueo las cejas, sorprendido ante el nivel de fidelidad que tenía el rubio para con el marionetista. Definitivamente, Sasori tendría que tener _esto _en cuenta una vez despierto. En Akatsuki, ninguno además del rubio se había preocupado realmente por su estado.

El de cabellos azabaches sonrió levemente —aunque por alguna razón, éste gesto no pareció llegar ni remotamente a su mirada—.

—Oye, Deidara— le llamó con suavidad, el otro le miró —Si piensas quedarte aquí, al menos que sea en la silla.

El rubio miró el lugar donde había estado sentado durante horas y sonrió un poco al moreno —¡Jashin! El apocalipsis estaba por acercarse—.

—En realidad, ya me cansé de estar ahí, hum— le dijo, invitándolo a ser quien se sentara.

—No creo que la mesa sea mejor…

—Tú solo limítate a sentarte, te estoy cediendo el lugar, hum— le recriminó el rubio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Itachi permaneció quieto durante unos segundos antes de sentarse y acomodarse un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio, mientras cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, al fin, Itachi no logró contener las repentinas ansías de mirar a Deidara, pensando que ésta yacía dormido. Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrárselo mirándole atentamente, sin ningún reparo ni vergüenza. Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo cundió las mejillas del moreno, aunque hizo un intento —con éxito— de ocultarlo lo más posible.

Sus miradas permanecieron unidas largo rato, como si al romper el contacto visual, fuese a acontecer alguna desgracia que terminaría con toda la humanidad. Itachi sintió que algo dentro de su pecho crecía de un segundo a otro, pero no se atrevió a suponer siquiera de qué se trataba. Acaba de llegar a la habitación, y le había dicho a Deidara que él se encargaría de vigilar al maestro de las marionetas lo suficiente como para que el otro descansara, pero ahora, lo único que deseaba era irse de allí, quizá tomar un baño e irse a dormir, y no precisamente porque el cansancio de las misiones le estuviera cobrando cuentas —aunque seguramente que eso influía también—.

Deidara, por otro lado, parecía como si en realidad, no fuera consciente de la profunda mirada que cruzaba con el Uchiha. Y de pronto, pareciera que el sueño empezó a hacerse con el poder de aquel cuerpo tan repentinamente frágil, y —el moreno no estaba muy seguro— una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del rubio, tan imperceptible, que parecería una de las que salían del propio Itachi.

—Eres muy raro, hum— le dijo el rubio, con un largo suspiro a punto de sucumbir al sueño. Itachi parpadeo rápidamente —Eres el _más raro del mundo,…_Me alegro que te importe…Gracias, hum.

Aquellas palabras, todas y cada una de ellas, causaron una cálida sensación en el pecho de Itachi que hace años que no tenía dentro, y que además, se sorprendió de disfrutar. Asintió, esperando que el somnoliento renegado de Iwa se diera cuenta, pues estaba seguro de que no tenía palabras preparadas para tal confesión.

Deidara no tardó en dormirse, y él se quedó mirándole un rato, completamente embelesado por aquella belleza que —no era la primera vez— tanto admiraba.

Inmediatamente sintió el tirón de sus labios en aquella curvatura, dejó de hacerlo. Estaba pasando otra vez… Tenía que _terminar con eso_, aquello que sentía repentinamente cuando estaba con Deidara. Todo parecía haber cambiado desde que Sasori había sido…lo que sea que le hubiese hecho aquel pergamino, y estaba claro que no lo agradecía. Alguien, allá en los Cielos, quería burlarse de él nuevamente.

Es que, no podía ser posible que estuviera…Sintiendo algo por una persona como Deidara. ¡Era irracional y estúpido! Era…Se trataba de lo más hermoso que había sentido desde su deserción en Konoha, lo único que de pronto le emocionaba y le causaba un feliz malestar…

Un poco indignado, y con otro poco de melancolía, Itachi lanzó un suspiro. Fuera como fuera, —e incluso si ahora sabía que Deidara tenía sentimientos—, lo suyo nunca sería correspondido…Miró a Sasori. ¿Qué probabilidades había que el pelirrojo sintiera lo mismo que su alumno? Se suponía que el marionetista quería eliminar todo vestigio de sentimientos, pero, ¿lo habría logrado?

Si Sasori supiera que Deidara lo quería, ¿qué sucedería entonces?

El Uchiha lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro. No es como si importara. Miró a Deidara una vez más, hecho un ovillo en la mesa. Se preguntó si realmente aquella posición estaría bien, y se puso de pie, cogió una de las almohadas que tenía a un lado Sasori y se encamino hacia el rubio, le levantó un poco la cabeza y le puso la almohada debajo. El rubio solo pareció sentir un poco el contacto y lanzó un suspiro quedo, pero no despertó. Itachi se quedo quieto, observándole una vez más. Sin poder contenerse más hizo algo que, de estar el otro despierto, seguro que lo convertiría en _arte: _Acariciar sus cabellos con la delicadeza que tendría si una pluma rozara la piel…

Su corazón se disparo con fuerza contra su pecho y él retiró la mano, sintiendo como si todo dentro suyo quemara por algún tipo de reacción extraña e ilógica.

Volvió a su lugar y se sentó, absorto en sus pensamientos. Podrían apostar, que sí Sasori abrió los ojos durante ese tiempo, Itachi no se habría dado cuenta…

**0*0*0**

Kisame había pensado que sería más entretenido recuperar aquel pergamino, y, en vista de lo que le había sucedido a Sasori se sentía un poco decepcionado del resultado. Bueno, al menos Samehada había podido alimentarse de muchos tipos de chacra.

Cuando llegó a la guarida de Akatsuki, se encontró con que todos estaba relativamente en silencio —algo lo suficientemente anormal como para que arqueara las cejas y sonriera—: Hidan estaba recostado en el suelo, con actitud pensativa y en el sillón se encontraba Kakuzu, observando a su compañero con curiosidad. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba Zetsu engullendo un brazo y Tobi que le observaba con actitud devota. Como siempre, no había rastros de Konan o Pein. Sasori debía de estar todavía en estado comatoso y Deidara con él, y, apostándose todo, seguro que Itachi se hallaba leyendo en su habitación.

Era raro que Akatsuki no estuviera de misión, así que se alegró de haber tenido algo que hacer en esos días. Y claro, se alegraba más de no haber terminado como el marionetista. Sonrió orgulloso, mientras metía la mano a uno de los bolsillos y tanteaba el pergamino. Había sido un buen trabajo y un pasatiempo —solo un poco— entretenido.

—Buenas— les dijo a todos, sonriendo más y mostrando sus afilados dientes. Kakuzu fue el único que le miró.

—A qué hora vienes llegando— le recriminó el viejo avaro —Te has tardado una eternidad.

—Uy. Que no se entere Sasori que te usurpas su puesto del _Señor Puntualidad. _¿Eh? — se burló el peli azul. Kakuzu le miró furibundo, mientras Hidan lanzaba una larga carcajada.

—¡Buena esa, _Tiburoncín!_ — le dijo entre risas el peliblanco, mientras se sentaba erguido y le guiñaba un ojo cómplice al recién llegado —¿Qué tal todo? ¡Me alegra ver que no terminaste como Pinocho!

—A mí también. De haberme metido en líos no habría nadie para ayudarme— soltó mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Kakuzu lanzó una especie de bufido.

—No es como si de verdad la rubia hubiera ayudado mucho a la madera andante esa— se burló Hidan, observando a Kisame con cierto cinismo —Pero, supongo que de haberte acompañado Itachi y de haberte metido en problemas, el Uchiha habría resultado más eficaz.

—Itachi es muy hábil— corroboró Kisame, mostrando más sus puntiagudos dientes.

—Es solo otro Uchiha idiota— indicó con total seguridad el albino, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero en todo caso— agregó con una sonrisa mezquina —Ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Itachi? — preguntó el espadachín arqueando una ceja. No es que pensara que Itachi fuera poco interesante, pero el aura de seriedad que mostraba siempre hacía que pareciera que nunca iba a suceder nada que no estuviera fríamente calculado, lo que, la mirada y sonrisa de Hidan, daba pie a convertirse en algo erróneo —¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Quién lo diría? — interrumpió Kakuzu, atrayendo la atención de Kisame —Ese Uchiha ha estado muy benigno con todo este asunto de la marioneta.

Aquellas palabras lograron sorprender a Kisame, que arqueo ambas cejas y sintió una especie de risotada que fluía a través de su garganta, pero que se ahogo cuando Tobi llegó, como siempre, a meter su cuchara de forma _inocente. _

—Itachi san es un buen chico, como Tobi— dijo, con su voz aguda y feliz. Kisame lo miró, intrigado —A Kisame san le ha tocado mucha suerte por ser su compañero.

¡Vaya! Hombre, antes de ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder con aquella caótica organización, que Tobi le dijera eso, habría significado una carcajada limpia tan intensa, que probablemente se habría quedado enseguida sin aire. Pese a esto, el hecho que el dueto zombi asintiera con aparente complicidad —sin que eso pasara una sola vez en toda la historia de Akatsuki—, le hizo sentir fuera de lugar. ¿Es a caso que había terminado en una segunda dimensión? Eso podría explicar el hecho que los inmortales no pelearan y la extraña afirmación de que Itachi _era un buen chico. _¿Se habría equivocado de guarida y había entrado en la de unos tíos que fingían ser ellos para arruinar su _malvada _reputación? No lo creía, estaba completamente seguro de entrar en la cueva en la que se habían decidido a habitar durante los siguientes meses. ¿Todos habían perdido la cordura ahí? ¿O había sido él quien la perdió? ¡Debía ser culpa del maldito pergamino!

—Er…— comenzó a decir, disipando su sonrisa —¿Estamos hablando del mismo Uchiha Itachi?

—Aunque no te lo tragues, sí— le respondió Kakuzu. Hidan volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia (el espadachín se preguntó qué tanto se enojaría el avaro si tomaba a Samehada y rebanaba en dos al jashinista por su descaro).

—¡Deberías de ver tu cara, Kisame! — se burló Hidan, señalándole. Kisame sintió un tic en su ojo —Es como si alguien te invitara a comer pescado.

—¿A sí? — preguntó Kisame, a punto de dejarse llevar por su (sádico) impulso.

—Bueno, nadie va a culparte— dijo Kakuzu, interviniendo al saber para dónde pararía el nuevo comportamiento de su compañero (más trabajo a gratis para él) —Imagina nuestra cara cuando Itachi dijo que Sasori fuera atendido por la rubia, y que encima, él se iba a aceptar todas las misiones que fueran para el dúo artístico.

Ante la reiniciación de su antigua conversación, Kisame se quedo todavía más perplejo. Es que, no podían estar hablando del mismo Uchiha. ¡El mundo ya estaría al pie del apocalipsis si fuera cierto!

—Vaya…— murmuro incrédulo. Se encogió de hombros —Bueno, eso es raro…— admitió, intrigado —De todos modos, ahora no tengo tiempo de ocuparme de los asuntos de Itachi…Iré a dejar el pergamino con Pein.

—Ver para creer— comentó Hidan mientras Kisame se alejaba de la sala. Tobi le preguntaba a Hidan qué es lo que tenía que ver —¡No seas idiota, Tobi!

Kisame perdió el hilo de aquella conversación y se apresuro a ir a la habitación del fondo, donde estaría con toda seguridad Pein. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a la habitación del Uchiha, sintió bastante intriga y tocó la puerta. Nadie le contestó. ¿Estaría dormido, enojado, leyendo? De pronto, la idea de que aquellos dos estaban aburridos y solo querían joderle la vida a alguien —porque molestar a Itachi, venía siendo casi lo mismo—, se abrió paso por su mente, y decidió dejarle así. No es, de todos modos, que tuviera que importunarle mucho.

Volvió a su antigua tarea y fue a la _oficina _de Pein. Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

—Adelante— dijo la voz sombría y ronca de su líder. Kisame se adentró a la oscura habitación —Ah, Kisame.

El oriundo de la niebla tuvo que esforzarse un poco en encontrar la silueta de Pein detrás de un escritorio, y, a su lado, la sombra de la única mujer de la organización.

—Sí. Ya regresé. Misión cumplida, Pein— le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba el pergamino y se lo extendía al otro. Pein lo tomó y lo dejó en el escritorio, sus ojos destellaban igual que dos piedras preciosas en aquella profunda oscuridad —¿Algo nuevo que quieras encomendar?

Pein le dirigió una mirada a Konan, y ésta cogió el pergamino recién entregado y se lo llevó a las sombras de la habitación. El líder volvió la mirada al de la niebla.

—De momento no, Kisame— le indicó y a Kisame le pareció apreciar un ligero toque de incredulidad en aquella gélida mirada —Ahora ocupamos que Itachi descanse un poco. En cuanto lo haga, ya tendré una misión para ambos. Puedes reti…

—Un momento— le interrumpió Kisame, y los ojos del líder mostraron irritación —Por ahí estaban esos dos zombis diciendo que Itachi anda metido en algo _interesante. _

—Define _interesante._ — le indicó el líder. Kisame se lo pensó durante un segundo.

—Algo con respecto a Sasori y Deidara— dijo por fin, pasados unos cuantos minutos. Konan regresaba y se ponía a un lado de Pein.

—Bueno…Sí, es cierto, si ellos se refieren a la disposición de Itachi a menguar las discusiones sacrificándose un poco.

Incluso aunque Pein lo dijera como si Itachi se preocupara por el bienestar de la organización, Kisame no se lo creía. Es que, había pasado años como compañero del serio Uchiha y nunca había visto el mínimo rastro de que le interesara hasta ese punto la organización. De hecho, siempre parecía como si Itachi no perteneciera ni a ese u otro lugar. ¿Por qué habría de sacrificarse?

—Tú lo mandaste a eso, ¿cierto? — preguntó Kisame, con una sonrisa (la verdad, insinuando crueldad extrema contra subordinados). Pein le fulmino con la mirada —¿Pein?

—Si quieres la verdad, Itachi se ofreció voluntariamente.

Kisame abrió los ojos de par en par. Vale…Sí. Seguramente el pergamino lo había mandado a una segunda dimensión. ¿Ahí perdería la cordura? Durante una fracción de segundo, estuvo seguro de que sería así.

**0*0*0**

Los parpados le pesaban desde hace rato, y poco a poco, el sueño le iba venciendo. Ya empezaba a cabecear cuando de pronto escucho un tenue susurro y abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a Deidara, seguro de que habría sido él quien había hablado, y justo en ese momento, dirigió su atención a Sasori. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y le observaba con detenimiento. Itachi intentó hablar, pero enseguida sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas. ¿Sería producto del sueño?

—¿Sasori? — preguntó, intentando distinguir si esto no formaría parte de una alucinación por cansancio. Se había levantado y quedado mirándole, el pelirrojo abrió un poco más los ojos y también los labios, intentando decir algo. Consciente ahora de que no era un sueño, Itachi miró a Deidara —Pss. Deidara…

El rubio gimoteo entre sueños.

—Mo…co…so… —murmuró Sasori, apenas de forma inteligible —De…i…da…ra…

—¡Deidara! — le gritó el de cabellos azabache al otro y Deidara despertó violentamente, dándose una vuelta por la mesa y cayendo al suelo con estrepito.

—¡Duele! — gritó, mientras se ponía de pie y seguidamente fulminaba a Itachi con la mirada —¡Idiota! ¿Qué te crees, hum?

—Sasori está…— empezó a decir el Uchiha, pero antes de decir "papa", el rubio ya estaba a su lado y miraba a Sasori.

El pelirrojo mantenía los ojos semi abiertos y observó a Deidara de manera inexpresiva. Sin embargo, Itachi inmediatamente apartó la mirada, como si hubiese visto algo íntimo entre ambos artistas. Durante un segundo, no le quedo muy en claro el por qué se sentía tan desorientado, pero después de unos segundos, cuando notó que el de Iwa tomaba la mano de Sasori entre las suyas, sintió claramente como algo se rompía. Quería salir de ahí, pero sus pies se habían convertido en dos yunques nada dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro.

—Sasori— le llamó Deidara el otro, en apenas un quedo susurro. El pelirrojo hizo un atisbo de sonrisa y frunció ligeramente el ceño —Danna, vamos. Usted puede, tiene que despertar ya, hum.

Itachi intentó respirar profundamente para deshacerse del hueco en su estomago.

—Dei…— murmuró el pelirrojo, en un intento (o eso le pareció a Itachi) por probarse que podía mantenerse despierto mientras pudiera seguir hablándole al rubio —…Dei…

Pero, fuera como fuera, el intento estaba hecho para fracasar, e inmediatamente, Sasori volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedarse inmóvil. El rubio se quedo mirando la vacía expresión de su maestro e Itachi se preparo para decir algo, cualquier cosa… Sin embargo, no contaba con que el de Iwa tomara por los hombros al pelirrojo y empezara a zarandearlo con fuerza.

—¡IDIOTA, HUM! — comenzó a gritarle. Itachi se quedo observándole con asombro y (¿para qué decir que no?) también incredulidad —¿Por qué no despiertas, maldita sea, hum! ¡Eres un bastardo, Sasori! ¿Cuándo piensas abrir los ojos? ¡Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir haciéndome esperar, hum!

El de Konoha notó que en la puerta de la habitación todos empezaban a agazaparse para ver qué sucedía dentro, y sintió la (absurda) necesidad de callar a Deidara, para que nadie más supiera lo que el corazón del artista efímero guardaba…No es como si de verdad, creyera a los otros miembros de la organización demasiado estúpidos como para no haberlo notado ya, pero… Entonces la necesidad de cubrir a Deidara era sino todavía más estúpida, pues lo único que estaría haciendo era abocarse a impedir que su pequeña burbuja de ingenuidad siguiera intacta.

Corrió hasta donde Deidara, le sujetó de los brazos y los jaló hacia su cuerpo para que soltara el inerte cuerpo del marionetista —éste cayó sobre la almohada con un seco golpe—, mientras el rubio repartía patadas a ciegas y gritos producto de estar fuera de sí.

—¡Eh, Sasori! — gritó una vez más, debatiéndose entre los brazos de Itachi en busca de la libertad —¿¡Por qué no despiertas! ¡Hazlo de una vez!, ¡No te estoy pidiendo más, maldita marioneta automática de la gran escoria! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, Sasori, _por favor_, escúchame!

Itachi apenas pudo reaccionar para soltarle un brazo y, seguidamente, con su mano libre, golpearlo en la nuca con tanta fuerza, que lo dejo inconsciente a él también. El rubio lanzó un gemido, y seguidamente cayó hacia delante. Itachi lo sostuvo con ambos brazos, impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Fue hincándose lentamente con el rubio entre sus brazos hasta que por fin tocó el suelo. Ahí, volteó a Deidara boca arriba y lo observó. En sus mejillas todavía quedaban rastros del enrojecimiento por el coraje, y, con el rostro igual de apacible que si durmiera —pero con la boca ligeramente abierta—, a Itachi le produjo una sensación de compasión casi incomprensible.

Entonces notó que su corazón se había acelerado y que poco a poco, iba acercando su rostro al del rubio, en una especie de trance que no le dejaba pensar claramente. Es que era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo, así arrodillado como estaba, a punto de besar al oriundo de la roca. Intentó contenerse, pero solo fue hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente que —y, todo hay que decirlo: con una agilidad de la que estaba seguro él mismo carecía—, se levantó y mantuvo una postura erguida —aunque un poco tensa—, mientras observaba al ver a cuatro pares de ojos y medio —por el buen chico— que se abrían paso y exploraban la habitación con cierta sorpresa e interés; Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi y —para un poco de la sorpresa del Uchiha— Kisame, le observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Despertó Pinocho? — preguntó, quién sino, Hidan. Después pareció reparar en el rubio que yacía tendido a los pies del moreno —Ay, hijo de la gran…— maldijo —Jashin te castigara, Uchiha bastardo. Ya te jodiste también a la _Barbie. _

Itachi reconoció en ese momento que haber golpeado a Deidara de aquella manera casi tan salvaje no había sido buena idea, pero es que el rubio había perdido el control…Él solo había querido ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Itachi san? —le preguntó el buen chico, corriendo inmediatamente a donde el rubio —¡Deidara sempai! ¿Está bien, sempai?

—Deidara necesita descansar— argumentó Itachi, repentinamente cansado —Se puso como histérico cuando Sasori despertó y volvió a…quedarse así.

—¿Sasori despertó? — repitió Kakuzu, arqueando las cejas. Kisame se abrió paso a través de Akatsuki.

—¿O te pasó lo mismo que a la rubia esa y creíste que había despertado pero no? — se burló Hidan mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo y examinaba que estaba idéntico a la última vez que lo había mirado. Itachi frunció el ceño, de vuelta a su papel de criminal rango S.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? — le preguntó, un poco enfurecido —O tal vez quieras ver con tus propios ojos que Sasori sí despierta en vez de estarte haciendo idiota. Ah, pero para eso tendrías que cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

—Podría estar cuidándolo todo el tiempo y no pasaría porque solo es producto de tu imaginación y el de la rubia— le soltó, maliciosamente. Kisame suspiro y le dio un empujón al albino.

—Ya, Hidan. ¿O acaso quieres que Itachi san te maté? — le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo estaría de acuerdo— apoyó Kakuzu, mientras su compañero albino lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Que soy tu compañero, imbécil! — le gritoneo, enfurecido. Kakuzu hizo caso omiso de ello —Encima, este bastardo— dijo señalando a Itachi —No me puede matar, _Tiburoncín. _Yo, soy inmortal.

—Ah, pero te puede meter en el genjutsu— le recordó Kisame. Tobi asintió firmemente. Zetsu, harto de lo mismo se desapareció por el pasillo. El buen chico parpadeo y soltó a Deidara (quién se dio un fuerte coscorrón que le dolería en cuanto despertara) y salió corriendo.

—¡Espere, Zetsu san! ¡No deje solito a Tobi! — grito mientras corría donde el peli verde. Itachi observó a Hidan y éste se encogió de hombros.

—A Pein le dará algo cuando se entere de que hay otro Akatsuki caído— se limitó a decir antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Kakuzu le siguió con la mirada y luego la volvió a Itachi.

—No pagaré por servicios si esa rubia no despierta— le amenazó y seguidamente se fue. Cuando se trataba de dinero, el avaro tenía que ser el último que hablara. Kisame sonrió y se giro a ver a su compañero, con una sonrisa enorme que enseñaba sus grandes colmillos.

—Vaya…Se ve que ha perdido los estribos, ¿cierto? — comentó mientras echaba un vistazo insinuador a Deidara y luego miraba a Sasori —Oye, Itachi san. ¿Y si los ponemos en la misma cama, para hacerles una broma? Imagínate cómo se pondrá Deidara cuando…

—No— le interrumpió Itachi, un poco compungido por la idea, pero enseguida volviendo a su misma postura de lobo solitario —Acabas de llegar Kisame, no te empieces a meter en líos con Deidara…Ahora que está irritado por no poder irse a ninguna parte.

Kisame arqueo las cejas.

—No es como si yo le cayera a Deidara lo suficientemente mal— dijo, con una sonrisa. Itachi se agachó a recoger el cuerpo inerte del rubio y Kisame se adelantó para ayudarle (aunque sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha podía solo) —Hasta allá se escuchaban los gritos. ¿Qué le pasó que de pronto estaba tan… encabronado?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Pregunto, mirando hacia un punto en la nada mientras ambos lograban hacerse con el peso muerto en que se había convertido Deidara y salían de la habitación —No es que me importen sus asuntos.

—Ya sé que no— comentó Kisame, aunque parecía que no estaba muy seguro de su comentario. Entre ambos llevaron a Deidara a su cuarto (que era como el de casi todos: una estancia amplia con una cama, un ropero y un escritorio, pero, ésta, se encontraba llena de esculturas de arcilla regadas en el suelo) —Bueno. Ya está.

Ambos dejaron a Deidara en la cama con cierta violencia, se dieron media vuelta y salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A Itachi todavía el corazón le latía con pesadez en el pecho. Se preguntaba además con cierta angustia si Akatsuki habría llegado a ver un poco de su lapsus de…lo que fuera que había sucedido anteriormente.

Kisame le miraba de manera profunda, escrutándolo y —al menos eso le pareció durante esos tortuosos treinta segundos—, adivinando sus pensamientos. Al fin, Itachi se enderezó e hizo acopio de todo su gran potencial como actor, pues, hay que admitirlo, era un muy bueno.

—Iré a mi habitación— dijo, y avanzó hasta una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, se metió en ella y se encerró.

Lanzó un enorme suspiro y se recargó, exhausto por tantas cosas sucedidas en un día. La verdad, es que no habría esperado nunca lo que había sucedido anteriormente y, en consecuencia, no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente. En cuanto se había deshecho de aquella máscara de impasibilidad que se obligaba a llevar, el tiempo pareció correr más rápido que antes.

Se pasó una mano sobre la cara y en los cabellos, despeinándose un poco debido a la sensación de casi haber sido descubierto a medio besar al rubio; Un momento, ¿en verdad había estado a punto de hacerlo? ¿Realmente había querido chocar sus labios con los del rubio, acariciarle el rostro y mantenerlo cerca todo el tiempo? ¿En serio…?

¡Arg! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Se había vuelto completamente loco!

Apenas logró llegar con pesadas zancadas hasta su cama y echarse sobre ella. No podía dejar de sentir esa extraña presión en el pecho, combinada con la idea de que podría levantar vuelo nada más al estirar las manos y agitarlas de un lado a otro. Cerró los ojos… Había sido…Durante un segundo, todo parecería perfecto. Como si en el fondo de su corazón, algo que creía roto e irreparable, hubiera vuelto a unirse en un segundo, solo por la simple cercanía del rubio.

Había sido, como volver a mirar hacia atrás, a donde existió un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar. Sabía que era estúpido, porque siendo quién _fingía _ser, no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo por un criminal. Alguien que _de verdad lo era. _Deidara no solo estaba lejos de su alcance, sino que, además, era incorrecto. Inadmisible.

Pero por qué no podía dejar de sentirse tan fuera de lugar cada vez que decía eso, que intentaba convencerse de que él no podía ser capaz de sentir nada por el rubio.

Alguien estaba intentando burlarse de él… E Itachi, no podría negarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Entreabrió los ojos. ¿Qué caso tenía? Sus sentimientos estaban destinados a verse llenos de decepción, ¿no sería mejor simplemente hacerlos todos a un lado? Pero, la pregunta que más temía, era, si ahora que se estaban formando tendría alguna opción. ¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer?

—¿Ya será…demasiado tarde? — se preguntó a sí mismo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan cansado, que no necesito de mucho tiempo antes de quedarse sumido en una profundidad más oscura, en su sueño.

**0*0*0**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el cuello. Durante un par de segundos, pareció que todo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero al segundo, Deidara fue capaz de hacerlo parar. ¿Cuándo había llegado a su habitación? Aquella fue la primera cosa que pensó, mientras se sentaba erguido con cuidado y se sobaba la frente. ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza y le pesaba tanto el cuerpo?

Intentó hacer memoria y ubicar el por qué estaba de nuevo en su cuarto. Y entonces, como si se tratara de una luz resplandeciente que se encendiera y apagara en el instante, recordó a Sasori abriendo los ojos y llamándolo. No necesitó más para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de su habitación.

¿Cómo se atrevía Itachi a llevarlo nuevamente a su habitación? ¿Habría pasado algo?

Los segundos que tardó en correr a la recamara del pelirrojo le parecieron eternos. Distinguió las voces de algunos Akatsuki en la sala, pero no prestó atención alguna. Se fue inmediatamente a su destino, y, en cuanto abrió la puerta, se llevó la sorpresa de que ahí ya no estaba Sasori.

—Pero, ¿qué…?— comenzó a decir, sintiendo el pánico corroer su corazón. Estaba a punto de voltearse y echar a correr para matar a todos ahí, cuando se encontró con Itachi y el miedo se convirtió entonces en coraje —¡Uchiha! ¿Qué le han hecho a Sasori danna, hum?

El moreno le miró.

—No te preocupes. Konan está con él en el estudio de Pein…Creen que podrán curarle con el pergamino que trajo consigo Kisame— le dijo, de manera que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Deidara sintió que durante un segundo, su cuerpo se liberaba de un peso que no sabía que tenía —Sin embargo, mencionaron que podrían tardarse un par de días…

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio sin que éste pudiese evitarlo.

—No importa, hum— soltó, con un alivio anticipado y que probablemente delataba mucho por el simple hecho de haber utilizado aquel tono tan… feliz, que rayaba en el éxtasis. A Itachi se le encogió el corazón —Porque, estará bien…— hizo una pausa y le miró —¿Verdad, hum?

Itachi se limitó a asentir.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad, Deidara— le dijo, con una tenue sonrisa pintada en el rostro —Te lo prometo.

Deidara le miró sorprendido, y asintió de manera casi imperceptible. ¿Por qué Itachi le decía esas palabras? Era cierto que parecía habérselas dicho más a él mismo que al rubio, pero… ¿Por qué tendría que ser…cualquiera de las dos opciones? Se había aliviado de saber que Sasori pronto estaría bien, pero por alguna razón, le pareció que al moreno no le sucedía lo mismo.

Supuso que después de eso, su tregua como rivales de Akatsuki terminaría y volvería _todo a la normalidad, _como le había _prometido _Itachi.

Entonces, Deidara hizo un gran esfuerzo por decir lo que estaba a punto de decir:

—En realidad…— musitó y el Uchiha lo miró —No _todo _tiene que volver a la normalidad, hum… Nosotros ya podemos seguir…siendo…tolerantes (a falta de una palabra mejor para _esto)_, el uno con el otro. ¿Cierto, hum?

El Uchiha se quedo quieto unos segundos. La verdad, hubiera parecido que se alegraría de escuchar eso…pero por alguna razón, ahora no parecía ni remotamente lo suficiente como para complacerle un poco siquiera…

Sí. Ya era tarde. Se había enamorado de Deidara, y él estaba enamorado de Sasori. El moreno recordó la expresión del marionetista al despertar y que por lo primero que había preguntado fue por el rubio. Había algo especial en ese momento que durante todo ese tiempo no había dejado de darle vueltas.

Deidara debería de arriesgarse a decirle lo que sentía a Sasori, incluso aunque el otro se negara a aceptar que podía _sentir_ no dejaría de guardar dentro esas emociones que tenía por su alumno. De pronto, la idea de que el marionetista lo negara demasiado bien le hizo meollo. ¿Y si en verdad Sasori podía seguir sin escoger hacer caso de sus sentimientos?

Fuera como fuera, ambos artistas tenían una ligera esperanza en su amor. E Itachi…

Miró a Deidara de forma casi suplicante, pero inmediatamente volvió a convertir su rostro en una mueca de impasibilidad, mientras asentía a la antigua pregunta del rubio.

Quizá realmente él no tuviera ninguna esperanza de que correspondieran su amor, pero eso no importaba. Una vez más se repitió que no era por eso que estaba en Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no se daría cuenta de que, pronto, Sasuke y Konoha no serían lo único que pasaría a ser importante en su monótona vida…Y que de hecho, eso ya había empezado. Ahora la pregunta es, si aquello lo destruiría…o no.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Buenos seampias, está conti ha sido finalizada -reitero- gracias a sus comentarios. Espero leerlos en un review y por ahora, he de despedirme.<p>

Matta ne~

*Oración sacada de _Leyendas de los Otori, Con la Hierba en la Almohada, _de Lian Hern. (Un buen libro, se los recomiendo)


End file.
